Lotus of Memories
by Ruby-dream
Summary: In a kingdom far far away, in a time long long ago, a war raged... in the middle of this war, is a story of star-crossed lovers, forbidden for one another, who were linked together by a strange bond.....Done by nightelfcrawler's & evilanimeblonde22's help
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade belongs to the mighty Moriyama-sensei, may he write more! We own nothing!

Irisgem's note: This is my second fic on CC. Rubbing head a little I'm trying to make a longer story now. Hopefully my English has improved. . I hope....Actually I try to combine the story of anime and manga to become another story. But mostly it is just my imagination. That's why. I hope I don't mess it up quite a lot. sweatdrop Really, a great thanks for Nightelfcrawler-san. She is probably the one that makes this fanfic looks much better and easier to be understood. I can't make this story interesting without her.   
  
Nightelfcrawler's note: I'm glad to help out by reading, and editing this fic for her. Hopefully everyone will enjoy it!  
  
Prince of Anger, Princess of Apostles   
  
Story by: Irisgem (AccessFinn)  
  
Edited by: Nightelfcrawler  
  
**Prologue**   
  
Once upon a time...  
  
There once existed a world with many kingdoms scattered about it. Many of them were separated by the wide ocean, while some of them resided high above the earth, floating peacefully through the air. While the kingdoms were anything but co-operative, they each kept to their own realms, and protected their own, which ended up in isolation from the other kingdoms in the realm.  
  
Each kingdom was composed of a different sort of people, each with their own ideals, beliefs, and special abilities. There existed kingdoms inhabited by those imbued with the power of heaven, The Apostle Kingdom. Those born into darkness, violence, and evil were known as the Demons. The beings who embraced the light of all that was good and holy were known as Priests. Those who strove to fight for their own rights, and embrace the thrill of battle were the Hunters. Those whom were favored by the strange mystical forces in the world were known as Magicians. Those who fought valiantly for a just cause were known as Knights. Those who summoned the magnificent powers of spirits harnessed within ensorcelled gems were known as Jewel Summoners. The list continued on, including beings of the fae, technologically advanced kingdoms, and those who experimented and dabbled in strange arts. There truly was no end to the numbers that were scattered about the realm.  
  
The strongest kingdom of all these, was that of the Demon kingdom, ruled by a being known as Pandemonia. Pandemonia was the creator of all demons, having born them all directly...essentially, she was their mother. Under her rule, demons had managed to reign a third of the world for centuries... until a revolution began within their ranks. The younger generation of demons desired freedom from the Queen's tyranny. They had been restrained to only their own kingdom for ages, and not permitted to go beyond their boundaries without permission of their ruler. This was considered to be God's curse among them, and they desired nothing more than freedom from the endless chain. The purpose of the demons, in this plan, was to create stability and balance in the world, darkness to counter the endless amount of light streaming forth.  
  
The Demon kingdom, known as Pandemonium as it was named for its queen, was the darkest, most dismal place one could imagine. The night never slept, always extinguishing the light before its rays could penetrate the boundaries within. A full moon hung in the sky with no sign of glittering stars, endlessly dampening any sign of brightness that sought to penetrate the realm.  
  
Long ago, Pandemonia had initiated a Great War... a war that nearly tore apart the entire realm. There had been heavy casualties on each side, both demon and everyone else. As a result, seven great seals had been erected in order to contain the demons, limiting their movement to the world outside. They spent their extended lives confined within the darkness and cold of the sunless Pandemonium, never experiencing the warmth or transcending light of the sun.  
  
However, when the revolution occurred, the young rebels attempted to break the seal. Pandemonia retaliated, not wishing for another loss of life of her own brethren, and a new war began within the demon ranks. This war was devastating, and nearly wiped out the whole existence of the demons from the face of the earth entirely as the youngest headstrong youths fought to break free from their confinement to the darkest pitch of the realm of darkness. They felt it was unfair that they should live in oppression, without experiencing what else the world had to offer them. Demons were the most feared in the world, hated for their power and existences by all others, yet they alone had never had the chance to experience the blessing of emotions of love, warmth, and all the positive things that the 'light' represented.  
  
They were victorious in their revolution...however; their freedom had its price.  
  
Pandemonia's rule ended and her head became the symbol of the revolution, as the leading rebel, a demon by the name of Aion, led his five brethren into battle. He brutally overcame her forces, and slaughtered his own mother for the good of the revolution. Each of their names became branded in history, as vile traitors... Aion, Chrno, Rizel, Sheda, Wid, and Jenai.  
  
Of the six, Aion and Chrno were the closest to one another, their friendship running deep as two brothers might share. They too, were the strongest warriors of the six.  
  
Naturally, their tempestuous actions were not looked upon kindly by the Elders. Not only had they caused incredible trouble, but they had done the unthinkable, and assassinated the Queen. While their plan had once held a question of hope for the Elders, once they proceeded to brash actions, they were despised. The Duke, a demon by the name of Dufaux, led the opposing forces of those who fought against the six, and thus, the demon realm was split into two minds. The Sinners, those who rebelled and fought against Pandemonium, and the Pursuers, those who sought the Sinners to eliminate the danger to their world, and ensure the stability of their realm.  
  
The war continued to rage, and as a result, the Apostles were born.  
  
The creation of the Apostle Kingdom in the realm had resulted long ago from a similar situation, but the presence of apostles was a rare thing. During times of great menace to the balance of the world, seven apostles were born, bearing great powers and heralding the final appearance of the Saint. The Apostles bore the weight of the world upon their fragile wings, before the Saint was gifted to the light, in order to restore the balance of the world.  
  
But likewise... if balance must be maintained, there was an opposing force to the Seven Apostles and their Saint...  
  
The Six Sinners, and their Queen.  
  
During the Great War, all the kingdoms including the priests, Jewel Summoners, Knights, Hunters, Exorcists and more had combined their efforts with the Apostles to beat back the Demons. Being that the demons were far more numerous and powerful, by combining efforts they exiled the demons to an isolated plane, where they deposited all of Pandemonium within. With the assistance of the Apostles, seven seals were created in order to ward the barrier between the demon's realm, and their own.  
  
Through the guidance of the Holy Woman Mary Magdalene, they established the seals and created the barrier to seal the demons within...however, something tragic occurred, and Magdalene died before the seals could be completed. The Apostles took her place, and provided the strength and power to fortify the seals, and lock them in place.  
  
But that had been centuries ago, and the peace of the realm had been undisturbed...and the Apostles long gone.  
  
Until just 13 years ago...  
  
Apostles were often subjected to strains of horrible events and luck that came with their blessed powers. As a result, they were often taken in by dignitaries, and protected to the highest degree by royalty and military organizations.  
  
And of course, occasionally royalty itself gave birth to an Apostle...  
  
---- ----- -----  
  
**Chapter One: The Apostles**  
  
"Lord Joshua...!? Where HAVE you gone..."  
  
No less than ten maidens were wandering through the castle rose garden, desperately searching for their Prince. The morning sky above was clear and cheerful as not a cloud adorned the azure expanse above. Wind blew benevolently, causing the trees to sway lightly in their caress. The rustle of leaves and grass played like a symphony to greet the new day. Birds adorned the apple trees, singing cheerfully, and the two tower rooms in the far wing had been empty for approximately three hours.  
  
The Kingdom was in an uproar. The welcoming party and preparations for the newest found Apostle were in full swing, and as a result, everything was wrapped up in hectic preparations. The sweet scent of roses filled the castle, as multicolored ribbons flew from every balcony, column, and vase. Flower petals rained endlessly down upon the town, as a gift from one of the magicians for the celebration. Many of the citizens had ceased their busy work this day, in celebration for the discovery of one of the messengers of God. The whole city seemed to be closed for business, as parties adorned nearly every door, and the maze garden was packed with people all there for the celebrations.  
  
The Apostle had been found in the small farming kingdom of Fatima, just a few days ago, and though the kingdom had known there might be more born, it still had come as a surprise.  
  
But yet, even during this exciting occasion, the Prince had STILL managed to slip from his room through an open window, along with his sister. Most likely, it had been her who had taken this opportunity to sneak the Prince out. Princess Rosette was only thirteen years old, and quite a handful. Prince Joshua was only twelve and something less of an annoyance to his family. They were complete opposites, yet still they got along closer than any other siblings. Rosette could be a fine dependable girl once and a while when she chose to, but she was far too wild and untamed at times. Her brother on the other hand, was cordial and very polite most of the time, which was often due to his weak health, a disease that had been with him since before he could remember.  
  
Far from the castle grounds, deep within the emerald forest that surrounded the kingdom, laughter and joy could be heard.  
  
A blonde-haired girl with deep blue shining eyes was coaxing a young boy to follow her, as she ran enthusiastically up a green grass covered knoll. Her long golden hair was plaited in two braids on either side of her, falling to mid-back. She wore a simple pink and white dress, which swayed gently as a light breeze drifted up from the shining lake that spread out beneath them on the opposite side of the knoll. An occasional fish could be spotted, flashing its silver scales in the light, before disappearing back into the water, sending droplets flying which reflected rainbows beneath the sunshine soaked sky.  
  
The boy wore a simple outfit, a plain white shirt with black trousers, and as he stumbled up towards his sister, dragging his feet, a smile played upon his lips. They both stood on the edge of the knoll, staring down at the lands beyond, as the gentle kiss of the wind brushed their rosy cheeks.  
  
"Finally we got away from there."  
  
"Rosette, you do this every day." A small bead of perspiration formed on the boy's head, as he glanced over at his sister.  
  
She gave him a sheepish grin, before sinking down into the deep grass that carpeted the ground beneath them. From such a height, they could see the beauty of nature far off all the way to the tall mountains in the distant horizon. She kicked her shapely legs back and forth, as her brother silently joined her, following her movements, but not glancing at her. His fear of heights notwithstanding, he managed to stare out at the horizon without glancing down.  
  
"It's so beautiful..."  
  
"Yeah...One day we'll go out there and see everything, right Rosette?" His gaze locked with her own comforting sapphire eyes, as she placed her hand over his, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He knew, however, that though she may have painted a cheerful smile on her face, she held guilt secretly within... Having Rosette at his side to help him overcome his weak constitution had helped him a great deal. She only wanted him to experience life, free of the pain that wracked his body.  
  
As Joshua was distracted by the immense expanse of scenery before them, Rosette lowered her eyes. Would Joshua ever be stronger? Why did her brother have to be cursed by God's gift...? Ever since he had been very young, he had possessed the ability to heal others' injuries. Yet, this power slowly drew life from his body and soul slowly. The more he used it, the weaker he became, and the more time he spent resting in bed, gaze locked on the azure sky above with a longing expression. On days like that, he had nothing to do, aside from reading, and watching the passing of the clouds through his gilded cage.  
  
Was this God's will? Such a cryptic message? What were the Apostles for, anyway? She knew little of the history that had been taught her, and it seemed pointless to have such beings when no threat encountered the kingdoms. She couldn't do a thing for her brother, aside from be there for him. She couldn't even alleviate his pain. Yet, she prayed every day that his illness might ease... still no answer had come.  
  
"Rosette?"  
  
She broke from her thoughts, and turned her eyes to the boy at her side. Watching Joshua's smile was more than enough reward for her. She jumped up, and wobbled a bit as she fought to keep her balance, before brushing off her skirt which was covered in dirt and grass. She offered a hand down to him, which he took with a bright smile, grasping it firmly as he pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"Let's go home. Lunch should be prepared soon."  
  
"Right!"  
  
After continuing back the way they had come, and emerging from the deep forest, Joshua grabbed Rosettes hand and squeezed it tightly, as he favored her with a thankful smile. She replied in like, and then playfully bonked his head with her palm. Joshua blinked a bit, as she dashed off down the hill laughing, and then with a mock-angry glare, he rushed after her, attempting to return the favor.  
  
Rosette merely laughed merrily, and sprinted ahead of him, as swift as a young deer. When Joshua was with her, he forgot everything...his illness and the curse he had been stuck with. This is how they spent their childhood days, residing within the Apostle Kingdom.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
"I can hear the sound of bells."  
  
"You may be right."  
  
Chrno glanced over at his brother, whose platinum hair danced wildly in the sudden gust that sprung up around them. Today, the weather was quite pleasant. Though normally only darkness reigned within Pandemonium, occasionally storms sprang up now and then. Today, the wind was enough to refresh his mind, and give him pause to reflect on what they were about to do.  
  
The dark haired demon preferred to wear an old-fashioned brown cloak in order to allow his movements to be free and un-restricted, while Aion favored a long white jacket, his straight silver hair tied back tightly in a gathering at the nape of his neck. Chrno allowed the breeze to play with his long violet hair, as it danced free, the same length as Aion's, but not held back by any hair adornments.  
  
From this spot on the highest cliff in Pandemonium, they could see most of their world...part of their carte blanche. As the wind danced amidst their clothing and hair, lifting dry leaves about and tossing them into the sky, they had reached a decision. Even though they were simply six, they were determined to gain their freedom from the ancient primeval curse that bound them.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"...I don't know whether we're doing the right thing or not..."  
  
"Chrnoooo! We want to see the new world!" Sheda bounced up behind her taller brother, her feline ears twitching madly with excitement, as her swishing tail moved happily behind her, poking out from beneath a long white lab coat. She launched herself at her comrade, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she dangled on his back, her breath tickling his ear as she giggled.  
  
Chrno smiled uncertainly, but allowed himself to laugh at Sheda's sudden attack. "I can't wait to see the world."  
  
His ruby eyes shifted back to Aion, who raised a slim eyebrow at his brother expectantly. Chrno gave a small nod, and sighed with a feeling of defeat pressing in on his chest. He wished to journey out into the lands beyond, but something within kept giving him pause... as if something bad were going to happen.  
  
He straightened up, and turned around to face the gusting wind, as all six of them gazed down distantly beyond to try and penetrate the land beyond the seals. Their freedom would come soon, it wasn't far off. With the power Pandemonia had within her, they would be able to finally break through the shield, and penetrate the outer world. They might have been her children, as all demons were, but no affection graced their hearts for their mother. The children of Pandemonia... to her, they had just been tools to enforce her authority, and fortify her realm.  
  
As he reflected on this, Chrno's mind took a deviation, and reverted to a single person from his memory... a beautiful golden-haired woman, the messenger of God...the one who had helped him experience the warm comforting emotion of love... Mary Magdalene. Chrno shook his head slowly, wishing to banish these thoughts from his mind, as nostalgia hit him. He shouldn't focus on the past... he had made a decision, after all... His brethren, over her. She had made her decision as well.... To save the humans from the battle between the Sinners and the Pursuers.  
  
Once more, he straightened his shoulders, and stood tall, with a determined gaze on his face. He couldn't let something he had fought so hard to over come, go to waste. Though many feelings mixed within him, causing him to doubt his actions, and bewilder his mind, the excited gleam in Aion's eyes kept his goals clear before him.  
  
Now the seals...shall be broken...  
  
---- ---- ----  
  
A young girl blinked, as the gentle wind brushed her cheeks, while she peered through the open window of the rapidly moving train. Her eyes glinted with sadness, though the view outside was beautiful. It couldn't amaze, nor phase her in the least.  
  
She felt a twinge of sadness within, as she reflected. Her aunt's family didn't wish her presence lingering with them any longer. Though she had been adopted ever since her parents had died at the hand of a thief, her aunt had cared for her since, though she knew she was abnormal. Then, finally, the truth had been revealed, and her aunt had packed her up and sent her on her way to the Apostle Kingdom.  
  
Several tears brimmed in the young girls' eyes like sparkling diamonds, before they were carried away by the swift wind, as she leaned further out the window. She never could remain happy, no matter how she tried. Was it because she was an Apostle? Was being an Apostle a curse, or a blessing?  
  
As the train stopped, she stepped down off the car with some hesitation. All around her were people bustling, hurrying, and moving on their way, and no sign of any welcoming committee for her. Though she was not a tall figure, her long silvery hair was a dead giveaway that she was something special...not many people possessed silver hair. She should have been easy for anyone to spot.  
  
She glanced around the city, as she picked up her bags, slowly moving away from the train. The sky was raining flowers...she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. Yet, through all this beauty, she still felt despair as no one appeared to lead her where she needed to go. Perhaps she should find her own way, then. She stepped forward into the crowd, and glanced at the many faces around her. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, their faces filled with joy that blossomed out clearly. It seemed she alone was the only one who held no excitement upon her visage, in a place filled with celebration.  
  
She lowered her face in order to hide the pain she felt inside. Why did things have to be this way...?  
  
Before she realized it, she was lost. She glanced up, and around her as she stood before a silent forest, far from the outskirts of town. The forest was calm, and greeted her with a gentle rustle of leaves, which helped to soothe her tumultuous feelings within, as she smiled softly, glancing about her in curiosity.  
  
The silence was welcoming... she didn't feel so lonely with the trees surrounding her... but then suddenly, she blinked twice in confusion, as a voice startled her... were the trees speaking?  
  
"Hey, do you know how to get to the castle?"  
  
The young apostle turned her head back in surprise, as she spotted a young girl, who appeared to be a few years older than she, with long braided golden hair. She held the hand of another boy, who was peering at her curiously. "I know the way there. You're Azmaria Hendrick, right?"  
  
She was a bit startled, but stuttered back quickly.  
  
"Um... ye...yes, I'm she... how do you do?"  
  
"Great! I'm Rosette. Rosette Christopher. This is my brother, Joshua."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Rosette, Joshua." She bowed a bit clumsily, but the two siblings mimicked her actions and laughed together. She had no idea she'd just run into two members of royalty, since they seemed so natural and easy going to her. She had no idea why, but her fear vanished as she joined in their laughter. These two looked like great people, especially the girl...  
  
"You're the Apostle of Fatima, right?"  
  
"Yes..how do you know?"  
  
Rosette shrugged, and glanced back at her brother, who shared a knowing glance with his sister. He sighed deeply, and then lifted his head up, his own blue eyes locking with Azmaria's own as he smiled at her.  
  
"Sheesh, Rosette, you never listen when father talks over dinner. He said she was coming today."  
  
"I was eating at the time!" Rosette protested, scowling. Joshua laughed brightly at her, which only further invited her wrath. But instead of pummeling him, she turned back to Azmaria. "So, you're the apostle then?"  
  
Azmaria nodded hesitantly, feeling doubt creep into her mind. She hoped they wouldn't fear, or hate her because of what she was. She had dealt with rejection like that before, and she dreaded it... her eyes closed, as she anticipated their rejection, but instead, a warm hand snagged her own, and tugged on her.  
  
"Come on, let's go grab lunch. Come with us."  
  
Her face brightened as brilliant as the summer sun at that invitation. She was being asked to come...! She'd never felt so happy before, as she eagerly grabbed her bags, as Rosette's smile widened and together, they ran down the hill, through the forest, back towards the kingdom boundary. It no longer mattered, all the pomp and circumstance awaiting her arrival. No, as long as she had someone to consider a friend, she would be far happier than a mere party could provide for her.  
  
I want it to be like this...forever...  
  
---- ---- ----  
  
"The seven seals.... RELEASE!"  
  
Chrno watched with held breath, as he along with his brethren began to combine their power at Aion's command. Together, the Six Sinners, with the combined strength of Pandemonia's head, began to swirl around, converging as one upon the world, as they joined forces.  
  
Darkness and light slammed into one another, two opposing forces of equal magnitude, which resulted in an explosion of wind and light as they clashed. The Sinners struggled to remain on their feet as the wind howled around them, tearing at their bodies, and screaming in their ears like a fierce tornado. Then... it happened.  
  
A mighty explosion rocked the surrounding countryside around them, as the holy barrier was broken with an enormous ripple of energy that sent the pieces raining down like a shattered mirror.  
  
Aion's pleased smile was evident, as the wind and light began to die down around them.  
  
"Two steps have been completed."  
  
Revolution...broken seals... the seven apostles...and one saint....  
  
Sheda's eyes sparkled with excitement, as she dashed over to her computer console, set up protected behind a rock outcropping, and began to punch in the permutations wildly. Her hand flew over the console, and as she input the information, the whole ground began to rumble, and shake violently. The Demon realm was finally moving....  
  
The whole section of land around them rose into the air, floating free of its confines, as the Sinners watched in delight. Now, finally, they could finish their desires....and achieve the freedom they so longed for.  
  
Aion's eyes met the intense crimson ones of his companion, as a smile spread across his face. Chrno didn't speak a word, however, but just nodded slightly, and he turned about with a swish of his cloak, and strode into the building behind them, as the fortress rose higher into the air. His footsteps returned him to his private room, his mind in deep turbulent thoughts that gave him reason to question whether what they had just done was the right thing...  
  
Soon, they must prepare to fight the Pursuers... the demons had gathered great armies to fight them, furious by the rebellion, their queens' murder, and her own palace converted into the Sinner's private fortress, which now hovered far above the earth, like a citadel. The Pursuers surely would not let them escape, after all this. This is why they needed to find the Apostles before the Pursuers killed them all. To free themselves from this curse, the Apostles were needed... but yet, how could they find them, when the Apostle's Kingdom was under the protection of a powerful force.. the priest's own regiments.  
  
---- ---- ----  
  
"There! I finally did it!"  
  
"Eh? What'd you make, Rosette?"  
  
"Can't you see? It's a necklace!"  
  
"That poor flower... now they'll whither up and die."  
  
"JOSHUA!!!"  
  
It was the god-knew-how-many-th time in the week that Rosette had snuck out. And what's worse, she had taken the two apostles with her. Outside the castle boundaries, there were no barriers that could protect the holy children from the demons and monsters that occasionally frequented the realms. Not all of them had been contained to Pandemonium, after all. Yet, though she was scolded and punished for her foolish actions, Rosette still never gave up her actions. She just kept doing it. The King and Queen were fed up with trying to contain their wild daughter, yet still they couldn't be too harsh on her, for her merriment brought much joy and laugher within the castle, even during the most serious of times. Without her, the castle was an empty building of mere stone and wood.  
  
Today, they were seated upon the hill just outside the forest, where flowers grew in abundance all around them. This place was one of her favorite spots, and Joshua seemed to recover from his illness whenever they frequented it. Azmaria also, looked far happier now than when she had first arrived a mere month ago. When she had come to their kingdom, she had been a lonely solitary girl, who wallowed in self-pity over her gift. But over time, her eyes had brightened, and reflected the excited gleam the two siblings had instilled inside her.  
  
Rosette glanced down at her handmade necklace, and made a face. It wasn't THAT bad. Why did they mock her? Azmaria was secretly trying not to laugh, but couldn't contain it for long, and joined Joshua in his merriment. Rosette threw her a sharp glare too, which cut her laughter off, but didn't wipe the smile from her face as she returned to working on her own flower crown.  
  
When Azmaria finally finished her work of art, she placed it upon her head, and watched as Rosette squabbled with Joshua as he teased his sister yet again. It was fun being with them, for Rosette had a calming effect on everyone. Azmaria's cheeks flushed a bit, as she removed the crown quickly from her head, and they began to fall apart into her lap, in a mess of petals.  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake beneath them, as if it were trembling in sudden pain. Azmaria gasped, and toppled over sprawling on top of Joshua as they all lost their balance. After several long minutes, the shaking stopped, and the three sat up.  
  
"Azmaria, are you ok?" Rosette asked, looking a bit shaken, but in better shape than the two apostles with her.  
  
"Um, yeah..." Azmaria's eyes reflected the fear she felt, though she tried to hide it.  
  
Rosette glanced at her brother, who nodded slowly as he sat up. She clamored to her feet, and brushed the grass and dust off her dress, as she glanced around. Something weird was going on...it didn't feel right. She kept getting that prickle down the back of your neck as if something bad was about to happen. She shook her head quickly, and offered a hand to the other two, helping them to their feet.  
  
But that's when she saw them.  
  
The sky was covered in them, thick black masses that began to block out the sunlight as they drew nearer... demons. There were hundreds of them!  
  
Rosette didn't waste any time as she urged Joshua and Azmaria to run, quickly, as fast as they could back towards the castle. The kingdom most likely had NO idea that anything was wrong yet... they HAD to warn them! If anything happened to the apostles... Rosette would feel the guilty weight of full responsibility.  
  
They ran swiftly, their breath pounding through their chests as the fled, but of course there was no way they could outrun their pursuing enemies. Azmaria fell heavily to the ground, as a root caught her foot, tripping her. Joshua also collapsed against a tree, clasping a hand to his chest as he struggled for breath. His illness still plagued him, and he couldn't go on like this.  
  
Rosette felt helplessness well up, as anger at her own foolish actions swept through her. This was her responsibility to protect them! And protect them she would!  
  
She whirled around, and stood in front of the two, arms spread wide in front of her, as her blue eyes gleamed angrily at the oncoming demons. How dare them! The two apostles gasped for breath behind her, as they clung to the trunks of the trees in a desperate attempt to hide from the demons. Joshua reached out, tugging on his sister's sleeve, desperately trying to bring her back closer to them, but she refused to move.  
  
Then, a gigantic demon with a double bladed axe landed heavily before them, it's towering bulk ominous as it leered down, thrilled at finding three unlucky victims of it's hunt this quickly upon entering the human realm. Its axe reflected the eerie light of the sun, as a red haze began to cover its normally cheerful golden presence.  
  
Rosette's eyes lifted to the demon before her, wide and frightened as she met its own malicious ones with her gaze. The axe was going to cleave her in two, she knew that immediately... her life would end, and her soul would return to the Astral Line in that moment.  
  
"ROSETTE!!"  
  
She shut her eyes, her heart pounding in fear as she heard her brothers' terrified scream behind her. She didn't dare open them...she didn't wish to see her death come so quickly... But still, she kept her arms raised in defense of the ones she cared for, as she stood tall, unmoving against the demon's massive bulk.  
  
One desperate thought flew through her mind in that split second....  
  
Someone... please help!!!!  
  



	2. Castle In the Air

Disclaimer: : Chrno Crusade belongs to the mighty Moriyama-sensei, may he write more! We own nothing!

Rubydream: Thank you, minna-san! I'm truly happy to see good responds from everyone. We'll try to update soon well it depends on my English skill and Night-san's free time. How come I got this idea? Actually it's because I play game too much. Lol. For the description of their dialogue and background are thanks to Night-san, not me. . She works hard on it I can't describe it as nice as her sweatdrop So let's shower her reviews for her hardworking! bow....bow..... Thanks for proofread, Nightelfcrawler-san!  
  
Nightelfcrawler : I'm happy to be of help, this fic is so much fun to read! You have the most creative mind! I'm curious to see where it's going Since I'm re-writing paragraph by paragraph I too have very little idea where she's going with this. wai!  
  
Story by Rubydream  
  
Edited by Nightelfcrawler  
  
As the axe began to fall, Rosette closed her eyes instinctively. Behind her, crimson and azure eyes watched with fear and shock, as Joshua and Azmaria huddled close in fear. Azmaria couldn't help but feel a rising sense of helplessness, and then abruptly, she felt a powerful essence rise within her. She felt the sudden support of something strange...something brilliant, as it flooded her limbs and rose up with her desire to save Rosette's life.  
  
"NOOO!!!!!!"  
  
At the cry, Rosette managed to wrench her head back, in time to see a brilliantly warm burst of light envelop Azmaria. Ethereal wings were spread behind her, enveloping the three of them as the young Apostle sought to protect those whom she had befriended. But as she did, her breath began to shorten, as the power she'd called upon was taking a heavy toll upon her, and tiring her quickly.  
  
Rosette didn't waste a single moment. As the light hit the demon, it vanished with a howl of pain, as it disintegrated into ash, quicker than one could blink. Rosette grabbed both Joshua's and Azmaria's hands, and ran fleeing into the forest. Hopefully the brilliant light would have saved them a few moments so they could escape. But Rosette also figured if Azmaria passed out, they would be out of luck... After all, an Apostle's birth was always the strongest moment of their powers... This was the first time that Azmaria had embraced her own power.  
  
As they ran, Rosette swore beneath her breath. How could she have forgotten to bring her precious guns?! As a sister to an Apostle, part of her responsibility was to protect her brother. Princesses weren't just useless tittering idiots here; no instead they were strictly trained to be able to defend themselves, and their people from demons. Since she was very little, she had been taught to reel her fear in, and faced the evil instead of run from it. Her brother was similarly trained to fight, but mostly to focus his ability when he could...unfortunately this only caused him severe pain. This was why Rosette always helped him run away when it came time for their lessons.  
  
"Come on! Don't look back, Azmaria!!"  
  
Unfortunately, it couldn't be helped. Azmaria stumbled, completely drained of energy, as the light around her died away, the wings disintegrating into the air like fine mist, as her eyes slipped closed with exhaustion. She lost her grip on Rosette's hand, and slipped from her protective grasp. Rosette turned her head backwards to see the young apostle laying flat on the grass, face drenched in sweat, completely out cold. She whirled about and knelt beside her, worry tearing at her heart.  
  
"Run, Joshua! Inform the kingdom of the sudden invasion! "  
  
"But..! "  
  
"Stop dawdling! If both of us stay here, we'll die together! Believe me! I won't let myself be killed that easy! Now go! "  
  
Joshua met her determined gaze, and nodded once. His chest ached in worry, but he couldn't let it rule his senses. He turned and sprinted down towards the castle, as fast as his legs would carry him, clutching his chest with his hand as he went. The pain was pounding through him the longer he ran...he had to hurry, if he could endure it...  
  
As the demons approached from over the crest of the hill, Rosette held Azmaria's unconscious figure tightly to her, determined to protect her friend with everything she had. A firm dedication clutched at her chest, and she stood up sharply, clutching her friend close to her as she staggered to walk with the extra burden.  
  
"Not good...she's lost her power now that she's out..." Rosette muttered, after murmuring a choice swear word that a princess should not utter.  
  
She scanned her surroundings rapidly for a route of escape. After a quick deliberation, she ran into the bushes, and lay Azmaria down out of sight, so that the demons would be sure to overlook her...then she promptly ran in the opposite direction.  
  
"I have to attract their attention for a while......"  
  
Her hand reached into her pocket, and grasped the one thing she had for defense...a bottle of holy water. She only carried it for emergencies, but today was definitely a good day to use it. She glanced once back in Azmaria's direction, before she burst out into the clearing in order to direct the demons away form the young apostle. It wasn't long then, until the demons spotted her and surged in her direction, as she ran back through the forest.  
  
She bellowed loudly to get their attention, and she got it immediately. They surged towards the small blonde girl, and she kept her heart strong, as courage pumped through her veins as she held her ground. When they were close enough, she gave a defiant shout, and hurled the bottle of holy water directly at the largest one. It screamed in agony as the water collided with it, bursting upon impact against its tough hide, and burning its skin and eyes instantly. Rosette allowed herself a wide grin at her victory, but...well there were still many more, and the holy water had just pissed off the demon she'd thrown it at, rather than kill it. She dove through and between the trees, winding her way through the maze-like foliage as her breath tore at her lungs. Luckily, her memory served her well, as she dove through the trees easily, knowing every twist and turn since she had discovered the forest when she had been a small child.  
  
Still, the demons pursued her, their fury and lust for revenge on the saucy princess' actions driving them forward. She slipped easily through the trees, since she was smaller than they, but still, her stamina wasn't as strong. Before long, she came to a shaky halt, as she listened intently as the sounds of pursuit diminished. Her legs shakily gave out beneath her, as she collapsed against a large tree trunk, her face drenched with sweat. Complete fear clutched at every side of her, as the courage she had summoned slowly left her shaky, and weak. As she sat there, the sunny pasture suddenly began to darken ominously. Her blue eyes widened in fear, as her gaze lifted skyward, to see black silhouettes blanketing the sky above her.  
  
The explosion that rocked the center of the forest was enough to shake the ground far beyond its epicenter....  
  
-----------------------

----------------------

----------------------

"Hurrah! I found two apostles in the area! Applause please, for my glorious invention!"  
  
Sheda's tail twitched with excitement behind her, as she clapped a hand to her chest, proud of herself, and smiling brightly. Her companions both laughed with slight embarrassment, as they glanced at one another.  
  
Ion shook his head, still grinning, as he turned to Chrno with a smirk, and a raise of his eyebrow to ask if he was ready. Chrno simply lowered his gaze a bit, and nodded.  
  
With a small flux of light and wind, the two demons leapt off the edge of their Castle in the Air, wings expanding as they changed forms, and rode the breeze down gently, as they angled towards the earth far below. It didn't take long to reach the ground, and as their feet gently touched the grass, they reverted back into their human guises. With a quick nod to one another, then separated, going into different parts of the forest to search for the two apostles. The apostles were in grave danger at the moment. The Pursuers would try to kill them the moment they discovered them, for they knew that Ion needed them to complete his grand scheme. This was why the Sinners had to find them first.  
  
As Ion walked through the trees, his awareness was caught by the rustling of grass to the side. His eyes darted to the side, and a smile graced his features. Luck seemed to be on his side today, and whatever gods might grace him with their blessing seemed favorable. He wouldn't have to go about this blasted wilderness in search of his quarry, since the young boy seemed to have paused in hiding, clearly scared of something. He must have encountered the Pursuers then, but how did he manage to escape? Ah well, best not worry about it.  
  
With quiet steps, he approached from behind, and then gently tapped the boy on the shoulder. Joshua gave a violent start, and whirled his head around, eyes wide as fear was clearly written on his face. Now was the perfect opportunity, Ion reflected. He smiled kindly down at the boy. 

"Put your fears aside, I'm here to help."  
  
The young boy stared up at him with wide eyes then suddenly, he began to slump backwards, as his eyes rolled back in his head. Ion knelt down quickly catching him as he slumped into unconsciousness; the last thing on his lips was a murmured name that Ion didn't manage to catch, as he scooped the young boy up into his arms.  
  
A sudden cold feeling stopped him dead in his tracks, and his head tilted upwards towards the sky as the evil energy washed over him, coming from another source.  
  
_The Pursues are here... Well, I'll take care of them later. Now......Has Chrno found the other messenger?  
_  
--- --- ---

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

"Rosette?"  
  
As he ran, Joshua glanced back, stopping dead in his tracks abruptly, as the ground beneath his feet rumbled, and shook. His eyes widened, as he saw the distant explosion from behind, and a hand reached up to his chest, clutching it tightly, as sweat rolled down his forehead in anticipation of the worst...  
  
"No.....she can't be...."  
  
Absentmindedly, he turned back towards the forest, disbelief clutching at him. But out of nowhere, he felt a sudden tap upon his shoulder, and his whole body jerked in fear, as he whirled around, alarm rippling through him. The sight that greeted him was definitely not what he had expected... a tall man with dark skin, platinum hair that drifted down loose around his waist, and wire rimmed glasses reflecting the daylight sun with an eerie glow. He smiled at him, which jolted Joshua into immediate suspicion.  
  
He took a step back, fear surging through him. Where was his sister? What about Azmaria? What did this guy want? His intention was to run, flee from everything frightening, find his sister, and find somewhere to hide. However, as he turned, he felt a weakness wash over him, as everything from the past few moments began to catch up with him, and wrapped around him, sending him reeling and drifting into unconsciousness. As the darkness was wrapping around him, his thoughts drifted to the only person whom he could think solely of reaching.... His sister....  
  
--- --- ---

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

The wind picked up slightly around him, as Chrno glanced about him, ruby eyes glittering with curiosity, as his loose violet hair swirled around his neck. He could feel the Apostle's presence, but... the stronger pressure of something else filled the air, muting it. It was the Pursuers; he knew...their auras were oppressing the smaller, singular presence of the Apostle, so that he couldn't quite pinpoint it. He had to hurry though... or else he would be too late, and simply find a body instead of a person.  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake all around, uprooting small trees and shaking leaves down from their perches. His heart began to beat faster, and with a sharp jerk, his gaze fell on a sudden scene that caused his body to go cold suddenly. A huge explosion in the middle of the sea of trees, fire burning and smoke rising in enormous plumes... He instantly whirled on foot, and began racing through the foliage, towards the scene. That had to be it... the Apostle, and the Pursuers were there.  
  
It didn't take long to reach the scene, and when he did, his breath caught. There was an enormous space of burned debris, and ash floating around for a good quarter mile radius. No living thing could have survived such a strike, he marveled, with wide eyes as the ash blew past his face, brushing his hair and dusting it with a slight powder of gray. But then, his gaze landed on a gathering of dark shapes off to the side, and his hand clenched into a fist at his side. Pursuers.... But ... Wait! His eyes shot open wider. He had just spotted something else....  
  
A small blonde girl was stumbling out from the branches that had been blown across her body. She coughed harshly, the ash and smoke choking her, and blinding her eyes, as she rubbed them hard to relieve the stinging of the soot. Her dress had been completely blackened, parts of it burned away by the explosion. As she stood up she flinched in pain, as a lancing streak of agony shot up her wrist. Tears filled her eyes, as she gasped lightly, clutching her hand tightly as she realized something was badly wrong with it.  
  
A sudden motion to the side of her jolted her into action, as she dove aside, narrowly missing the sweep of a falling axe as it whistled by her shoulder, imbedding into the tree trunk behind her. The pain in her wrist forgotten, she whirled around and fled as fast as she could from the source of the danger, the demons who were all gathered around her. But, unfortunately, there was no way out, as she quickly found herself being backed up once more, surrounded. She stood tall in defiance, as a demon approached her, her eyes not wavering.  
  
"Where is the Apostle? "  
  
"I won't let you touch my brother and Azmaria!! "  
  
On the outskirts of the burned copse, Chrno's head sharply raised. She knew where the Apostles were! This meant, if he wanted to find out where they were, he'd best not let the Pursuers kill her... She was too young to die a tragic death anyway, and he would have helped her despite her knowledge, he would have liked to think... but on the other hand...there were a great many of them....  
  
The demon's axe whistled down towards Rosette, deadly and gleaming, as the young girl closed her eyes in fear. It happened in a blink of an eye, and Rosette barely had time to register what had happened. One moment she had been crouching in terror, certain her death was upon her, the next moment, she was sailing through the air, the ground spinning away from her, dizzily below. Her eyes wrenched up, only to meet the startling blood red ones of another demon, as he held her tightly to him, wings wide as they soared swiftly skimming the ground. She cried out in alarm, and struggled in terror, managing to slip free of his grasp, falling to her rear with a slight bump, as she hit the ground. Thankfully, they hadn't been too high, and the fall only made her wince as she scrambled to her feet, running from him. He landed lightly on the ground, wings dropping, as he regarded her with a slight frown, watching her glare dangerously at him from a distance. He rubbed the back of his head lightly, considering the situation.  
  
"You won't capture Joshua and Azmaria! I won't let you! "  
  
"Miss, you've got the wrong idea..."  
  
"Don't come closer! "  
  
"Look.....I....."  
  
Rosette abruptly turned, running once more. Chrno reached out swiftly, trying to catch a hold of her arm, and managed to snag her wrist as she turned. However, she didn't give up her struggle, as she fought, twisted, and cried out, before she suddenly froze in place, her gaze drifting past the demon holding her in place, to somewhere over his shoulder. He blinked a little, relieved she'd stopped, not realizing the sudden danger that had been approaching from the rear. But as he realized her gaze wasn't focused on him, he slowly turned his head to the side, but too late, as a huge fist broadsided him, sending him flying directly into a tree with a short cry of alarm.  
  
Rosette's eyes shot open in sudden shock and understanding, as she realized that this demon had been actually attempting to protect her. She rushed to his side, kneeling down as she watched the blood running down his forehead from the impact. A cold fury clutched her, as she grabbed handfuls of Chrno's cloak, and whirled around, standing before him, facing the Pursuers with a furious face.  
  
"He doesn't have any business with you! Let him go!"  
  
"No...run..." A hoarse voice behind her caused Rosette to turn, watching as the demon who had helped her flee, fixed her with an intense stare.  
  
Slowly, his hands came up, and gripped the fist that clutched his head tightly in place; the Pursuer facing him was far larger, and able to hold him in place. His vision swam, and an aching ringing filled his head, as a powerful headache throbbed the longer the demon held its hand to his head.  
  
Rosette practically exploded, though her eyes were wide with fear, as doubt crept into her gaze. "No. I couldn't leave you like this!"  
  
Her courage was amazing... Chrno reflected, as he watched her stand defiantly beside him. But this was no place for her. His blazing crimson eyes wrenched from her, to alight upon malicious glittering black ones of the Pursuer holding him to the ground. Slowly, he concentrated his power, and a brilliant explosion of light rocked the small scene, as Chrno wrenched himself away from his attacker's grip.  
  
Rosette could only stare in amazement, overwhelmed by what was happening.  
  
The demon staggered back, howling in pain as Chrno stumbled backwards, his back to Rosette as he backed away from the demon, facing front without glancing behind him at her.  
  
"Time to go. Where are your friends? "  
  
"They......"  
  
"Rosette....."  
  
The blonde girl turned her head. That familiar voice was......  
  
"Azmaria! "  
  
The young apostle was leaning against the trees nearby, her face bright as she gazed across at Rosette, seeing she had managed to escape earlier. For Az, Rosette represented the most important friend, and a close sister. There was nothing more relieving than to find she was safe. However, her expression changed, as her eyes shifted to the tall figure beside her. A tall, handsome stranger...who had two horns protruding from the side of his head along with long extended ears. Azmaria took a step back, beginning to tremble as she realized what he was.  
  
"Ro.....rosette....."  
  
Rosette gave a swift glance over at the man, realizing suddenly what it must look like to the young apostle. She gave the demon a swift glance, before she walked towards Az with a comforting smile, filled with confidence. "Ah...him? You don't have to worry. He saved my life just now. Any way, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? "  
  
Azmaria seemed to relax a little, relief washing over her face, as she smiled warmly. Her trust in her friend, extended to anyone the princess believed in. She slowly took a few steps forward towards Rosette, when the rest of the demons, finally emerged, being alerted by the one who had attacked Chrno. They surged forward as one, their intent clear.  
  
"You! Take your friend away from here! "  
  
"But! I can't leave you here alone! "  
  
The surprised glance Chrno shot her was slowly replaced by a warm smile, as his crimson eyes glittered in secret amazement. She was worried about him, a demon, when she'd run from him earlier, when her own life was on the line.  
  
"Don't worry! Everything will be fine! "  
  
The young girl turned on heel, pulling Azmaria behind her quickly as she headed into the forest. Chrno watched them as they departed, a faint smile tugging his lips, as he made sure he bought them some time, before he turned and faced the gathering demons before him.  
  
"So...you're continuing to hunt us."  
  
"Do you really think we'd let you get away with what you have planned?"  
  
Chrno's crimson eyes lifted slowly, fear clenching his heart at the familiar voice. Sure enough, a familiar figure above made his eyes widen in alarm.  
  
"Dufaux! "  
  
"Long time no see, Chrno, the Sinner. "  
  
------------------------------------- 

------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Rosette fled as quickly as her legs could take her, holding Azmaria's hand tightly in her own, not giving either of them a chance to breath for a second. All she could think about was fleeing to safety. And to find her brother.  
  
Abruptly, when she burst out of the trees, she saw a glimpse of her brother from behind the fringe of trees just ahead. She surged forward, hope filling her as she closed the distance, exhaustion on the verge of consuming her. Almost there, Joshua...!  
  
Then, she got a full view.  
  
Joshua was in the arms of a strange man, dressed in a long white coat that billowed slightly in the wind. Long silver hair spilled over his back from a tie at the back of his nape, lifting slightly in the wind and brushing his arm slightly.  
  
Rosette's eyes narrowed and she stepped forward, her voice shaking a bit, but strong with anger, since she had no idea who this strange man was.  
  
"You!! Let my brother go!! "  
  
-------------------------------------- 

---------------------------------

-------------------------------

Ion was in not a very pleasant mood, as he glanced blankly around the forest, carrying the unconscious body of the young boy, and slightly irked at his predicament.  
  
He was lost.  
  
The wind tossed some dust in his face, as he muttered, listening to the intense silence around him that threatened to drive him mad.  
  
"Where am I?! "  
  
Though he tried to sense Chrno and the other Apostles' presence, he couldn't really pinpoint anything. The presence of the other demons in the area was obliterating the ability to distinguish individual auras. But then, out of nowhere, a voice startled him, and made him turn around. He blinked in slight surprise, seeing a small blonde girl standing before him, face angry and intense, which even made him take a step back. But his gaze was distracted, as he caught sight of the silvery haired girl approaching behind the first girl.  
  
Well well, isn't this a stroke of luck.  
  
He smiled slowly, as his worries eased. Two apostles in a matter of minutes. On top of that, now he could find his way out of these blasted thick woods. He turned around, and faced the young woman, kneeling down before her. She instantly lunged forward, and snatched the young boy from his grip, and he didn't attempt to stop her, his eyes intense on hers. She couldn't go far with him; there was no need to worry.  
  
"Who are you?! "  
  
"My, my......I come here to save your friend and your brother, and this is the thanks I get? "  
  
"Save us? Are you his friend? "  
  
"Who? "  
  
"I don't know. He's a demon with violet hair. "  
  
Ion blinked twice, before he reached forward, and put a firm hand on her shoulder, peering at her intensely. She tried to pull back, alarmed by the contact, since she didn't like strangers coming up and groping her.  
  
"You meet him? Where is he? "  
  
"Um.....he saved us and went to fight those bad guys. "  
  
"Lead me there! "  
  
Rosette nodded a little, glancing back at Azmaria with a worried look. But the young apostle nodded in affirmation, giving her a faint smile. As they turned, Ion frowned, worried about his brother. Chrno was powerful, and could hold his own certainly. He was a match for a hundred Pursuers if need be... but if Dufaux made an appearance, then things changed. Dufaux was too risky to take on without a plan first.  
  
"I will go with you."  
  
"Ok but don't get too close to them, Az... we don't wanna be caught ourselves."  
  
"You worry too much, Rosette. "  
  
"Come on. We must hurry. "Ion urged, putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder and urging her to lead on.  
  
Azmaria's gaze didn't leave the violet hued man's as troubled ruby eyes reflected back at his. Rosette frowned, not understanding.  
  
_Jeez....what's wrong with him?_  
  
Ion bore Joshua in his arms as they made their way through the forest, following Joshua with Az at their side. As they walked, Rosette's forehead gleamed with sweat. She had been running for hours now, and was exhausted. But still... she pushed on.  
  
----------------------------------- 

--------------------------------

---------------------------

His breath came sharp, and pained, as he closed his eyes, feeling exhaustion and pain pound through him. The tree he leaned against was stained with crimson blood flowed out of his body from the many grievous injuries he had sustained after the ferocious, yet short battle that had been waged right here. Chrno tried to push himself up straight, as his vision blurred from the blood that clouded his eyes, and reminded him why it wasn't smart to go up against the Duke.  
  
Dufaux hovered above the battered Sinner, some wounds across his own body, clothes torn, but nowhere near as decimated as his opponent. He watched as Chrno brushed the blood from his eyes, and once more raised his hand up, summoning power to unleash at him. Dufaux smirked faintly, and merely prepared for the strike by calling his own forth to shield, as Chrno's attack bored into him in a brilliant flare of light. All around them, disaster waged. Trees were uprooted, and blown clear from the ground, as the foliage all around blackened instantly to ash.  
  
They both staggered back by the attack, Chrno hit the wood of the tree behind him again, gasping for breath, and looking up, eyes wide as he didn't see a single sign of Dufaux.  
  
It was then the elder demon struck.  
  
Dufaux materialized from the sea of smoke and dust, aiming directly towards the injured Sinner. Chrno dodged to the side, jumping away, but Dufaux anticipated this and lunged forward from another angle. As Chrno dodged his first attack, Dufaux concentrated power in his right fist, and before the startled demon could realize what was going on, Dufaux had his hands wrenched firmly on each of Chrno's horns, as the demon slammed into his opponent, knocking his attack back easily. Light poured into the twin horns on either side of Chrno's head, as the ruby eyes of the Sinner shot open in fear, and pain.  
  
"Foolish Sinner..."  
  
"Chrno!! "  
  
The moment Ion cried out his brother's name, he knew it was too late. A piercingly agonizing scream of pain echoed through the forest, as birds were startled away in flocks, and the scream bounced off of the mountains surrounding the forest with an eerie echo.  
  
Rosette jerked to a halt, eyes wide in horror as she beheld the scene before her. Not even thinking, she whirled on Azmaria, and turned the girl around before she could see the heart wrenching bloody scene, as his scream continued to pierce through the forest around them. Her eyes filled with tears, as her heart ached listening to him. He was a complete stranger, why did she feel this way... but yet, the strange empathy she felt as she listened to his pain, tugged at her stronger than anything else had in her entire life.  
  
With a violent shove, Ion shoved Joshua into Rosette's arms, and burst out of his human guise, rocketing towards the two demons at breakneck speed, his amethyst eyes glittering with a furious burning hatred and need for revenge. However, the moment he drew near, Dufaux glanced over his shoulder and with a smirk, vanished in place, just as he gave a strong wrench, and tore the horns from the screaming demons' head with a violent wrench.  
  
Ion knelt down, his shoulders shaking, as he gently supported Chrno as the demon began to topple from his knees to the grounds. Rosette watched, her arm wrapped tightly around Azmaria's as tears filled her eyes, watching the scene as she held her brother's shoulder tightly in her lap. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the bodies that littered the burned out copse... what had once been an emerald green marvel of beauty, now a hollowed out graveyard.  
  
Ion's gaze lowered with a torn look, as he surveyed the shivering form held limply in his arms. Everything was covered in blood...it stained Ion's own white clothing, and darkened Chrno's hair from a shimmering violet, to a vibrant vermillion. Ion slowly raised a hand to the side of the fallen demon's head, closing his eyes with a pained expression. What was he to do now...? His gaze lifted towards the children on the rise, and he made a decision, and scooped Chrno's limp body up, gently carrying the wounded demon up the rise, and placing him on the ground not far from the others, and looking up, locking eyes with Rosette.  
  
The young girl was still clutching her two friends tightly; her blue eyes wide and locked on the violet ones of the white haired demon, who was covered in his friend's blood. Azmaria kept her eyes averted, knowing she couldn't handle it, which was for the best, as Rosette fixed her gaze on the prone figure, who looked as if he were already dead...  
  
_He's soaked in blood.....What should I do? He's actually wounded because of me. Because I'm powerless and I couldn't protect Joshua and Azmaria, he has to endure this pain.  
_  
She closed her eyes, as she thought that through. She had to help. She might be despised by everyone else for doing so, but it was her responsibility to do this. Her heart couldn't accept leaving an innocent bystander to die because of her weakness. Her eyes lifted, as she watched Ion calling the man's name, Chrno, a look of intense mourning crossed his features. The fallen demon's eyes were barely open, and she watched as Ion continued to talk to him, trying to keep him conscious, as he desperately thought of a way to solve this.  
  
"Ne, what should we do to save him? "  
  
Ion looked her way, with a brief glare of anger, as if he were blaming her for this. But her determined eyes met his full on, which caused him to blink a bit. Beneath him Chrno was struggling to open his eyes more, dimly aware something was going on around him, but so out of it he couldn't determine what was happening. Rosette stood up suddenly, causing Azmaria to glance back, which only made her pale and promptly passed out as she laid eyes upon the scene. Rosette gave her a slight glance before stepping up next to the two demons.  
  
"We could do something to save him, right? Tell me what to do!! "  
  
"You....."  
  
Ion began to say, but was stopped short, as he felt a pressure at his jacket, and glanced down quickly to see Chrno shaking his head as his hand clutched Ion's jacket. He knew what his brother was thinking... Ion quickly looked back up and fixed his intense stormy gaze upon the young woman.  
  
"What is it? "She asked nervously, having seen the look pass between them.  
  
"If you don't allow her, you will die. "Ion said flatly, not moving his gaze from Rosette's.  
  
"I don't.......wish to....." Chrno tried to say, but his lungs seized up as a weak cough choked the words from his mouth.  
  
Ion felt doubt creep into his heart. If Chrno insisted, who was he to reject his brother's request..? But Rosette stepped up and tugged a bit on his sleeve, making him lift his eyes up to meet her fierce sapphire ones. On the other hand, he needed his brother...and he couldn't really say no to the young woman. So, he lowered his gaze, and glanced apologetically at the dying demon.  
  
"I don't want to lose my brother. "  
  
"Ion....!! "Chrno's eyes widened and he struggled to move, but at his weakened state, and dire straits, he couldn't manage to move, and he only managed to cough more blood out, and fall back weakly to the ground.  
  
Ion knelt before the young princess, and smiled faintly, reaching out and taking a lock of her golden hair with his hand, making sure not to mar its beauty with any blood. "You truly wish to help him?" At her nod, he smiled kindly. "Then what you must do is make a contract with him. This means that he can live, without the horns that give us our life-force and power... but the supply of power he draws on is your soul. It means the more you give him power, the shorter your life will be."  
  
Rosette stood there in silence, weighing this. Was she really that devoted to helping him to sacrifice her own life...? Her gaze shifted back to the two Apostles behind her, and then back to Ion, who was waiting for her reply, with an urgent warning in his eyes. She couldn't delay; she had to make a decision. She smiled. Her eyes danced with hope, and reflected the spark of courage that was like a flame that would not die within her. 

"I'll do it. If I can save him, it'll make me happy. He saved me, and my friend and brother. I owe him his life at least as thanks."  
  
She closed her eyes, with a small smile, accepting the decision she'd made. Ion watched her with a hint of compassion in his eyes, impressed. He'd thought knowing the truth about what the cost was to her, but when she had still decided to accept this fate, he regarded her with a new light. His eyes turned once to Chrno's face, noting that the demon's eyes were beginning to slip shut. They didn't have a choice any longer. They had to act.  
  
"Merge your blood with his. "  
  
Rosette blinked at this odd request, but she didn't hesitate, as she pulled a sharp piece of shattered rock beside her, and made a swift slice to her palm, despite the pain as she pulled it across her skin, rending it open slightly. She bit back a whimper, and approached the fallen figure.  
  
She knelt down beside him; sadness filling her eyes as she gently bent down and picked his head up in her own. His eyes stirred, slipping half open, and blurrily meeting hers, dimly aware what was about to happen, and flickering guilt lighting his eyes. But, she simply reached forward, and pushed her bloodied hand on to his wounded chest. The instant she did, a brilliant light whirled around them both, as brilliant red patterns of light swirled around on his chest, and up her arm, as his whole body arched at the contact. Rosette gasped aloud; as she felt her breath being drawn from her... it was as if someone was squeezing the life out of her.... It HURT... and it felt smothering.... But she held her hand flat, as she watched the wounds on the man beneath her began to slowly heal over, the blood vanishing.  
  
And then, it was over, and she collapsed over him, unconscious, as his breath slowly came in and out, no longer faint or uneven.  
  
The contract had been made.  
  
-------------------------------------

---------------------------

---------------------

Hours later, Dufaux made his way through the ruined copse. There was no evidence left... the only trace, was a pool of dried blood, some stains on the local trees, and a patch of grass stained dark brown. He sighed a bit, cursing silently, but there was little he could do. He had retreated too soon, having taken more glee in watching Ion's fury at him slipping away, to think that he might be losing his chance to kill them now. But now, he couldn't feel any aura of the Sinners anywhere near. With a shake of his head, he faded out, returning to his armies, anger burning in a deep abyss within him.  
  
--- ---- ----  
  
Slowly, Rosette's eyes slipped open, as her awareness drifted back into place. Why did the wind feel so strong against her cheek... Her gaze shifted to the side, and widened in faint surprise, as she saw a massive fortress rising before her...floating in mid air, amidst the fluffy white clouds, as natural as you please. Just ahead, she could see the extended wings of the white haired demon, carrying Azmaria and Joshua in his arms... She sighed in relief. At least they were safe....  
  
Her gaze slowly shifted then, to the figure who was close to her...carrying her. Her cheeks reddened a bit, as she realized just how close their faces were, and she quickly lowered her gaze. The soft sorrowful gaze Chrno gave her was enough to explain everything. His injuries were healed, but his heart was not. To him, harming a young girl by stealing her life from her bit by bit was almost as bad as dying itself.  
  
"Why...?" He asked quietly. "Why did you do it?"  
  
She glanced up his way again, her eyes feeling heavy and tired. It hurt him more than she... The pain was gone for them both, but while she felt weak, it couldn't damper her spirit, as she smiled up at him, disregarding her exhaustion and weakness as she fought past it with her abundant courage.  
  
"Do what? "  
  
"The contract. "  
  
She didn't reply, since she didn't really feel it was necessary to do so. What was done was done. They slipped up to the edge of the fortress, and his wings spread bringing them to a halt as he touched down lightly, and she slipped lightly from his grasp, but still felt his strong arms supporting her, as she was too weak to do so own her own.  
  
"The contract will kill you one day. "  
  
Rosette's gaze slid over to Ion, as the other demon stood waiting for them to join him, but he simply shrugged, and gently set the two apostles down against the wall nearby. She closed her eyes slightly, before she glanced back up at Chrno, eyes glittering with newfound determination.  
  
"Ne, can you return them to the Kingdom? "  
  
Ion gave her a wary look, but smiled. Chrno gazed down at her, gaze flabbergasted as he fought to understand how she could consider other people before herself in a time like this. Of course, it also meant she was avoiding his question.  
  
"We couldn't. We need them. That is why we've been searching for them. "  
  
"Then, will you at least guarantee their safety? "  
  
"Of course, we need them, nothing will happen to them, I give you my word."  
  
Her eyes glittered up at him suddenly with an almost malicious gleam, which caused Ion to take a step back, staring at her with wide, nervous eyes.  
  
"You better, pal, because if anything happens to them, I'm canceling this contract thingy."  
  
There was an awkward silence, before soft laughter relieved the tension in the area, as Rosette glared fiercely at the two, before they finally trailed off, eyeing the furious young girl whose hands were placed on her hips in a disapproving manner.  
  
Ion shook his head, but nodded in agreement, and exchanged a knowing look with Chrno.  
  
"I guess I should thank you for saving our lives. I'm Rosette Christopher." She turned around and stared up at Chrno. "And you are? I don't wanna make a contract with some guy whose name I don't even know."  
  
Ion chuckled more, watching as Chrno rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. Rosette watched him, rubbing the back of her eyes with her hand, lazily, as she stuck her other one out directly at Chrno.  
  
"My name is Chrno. But... my question, you haven't......."  
  
His words were abruptly cut off though, as Rosette slumped forward directly into him. He caught her, startled, and peered down at her with curious eyes, to find her fast asleep. Ion shook his head, and glanced at the sleeping apostles. Chrno seemed to find her amusing...it was rather cute if you thought about it.  
  
With a resigned sigh, Chrno scooped Rosette up into his arms, and made his way towards the sleeping rooms before the other Sinners came to greet their return.  
  
---------------------------  
  
**Four years later in Eden.....**  
  
The wind seemed to laugh, as it brushed up against the young woman's rosy cheeks, her long golden hair swaying behind her over her shoulders, as a golden clock on the end of a thick chain dangled from around her neck. She wore a simple white cotton shirt, and a skirt, as she hummed lightly staring out past the drifting clouds beyond her, dancing blue eyes shifting to meet curious crimson ones beside her.  
  
"Rosette? "  
  
"Chrno! What's up? "  
  
"Nothing. I found your room was empty, so I killed some time searching for you. "  
  
"The sky is pretty here. "  
  
"Be careful though. It's high up here. "  
  
She waved her hands about her wildly, giving him a sheepish smile. Her companion sighed deeply, and slipped down to sit beside her. She never considered the danger of any situation if she enjoyed doing it. Anyone who fell from this height would die instantly; it was too high to expect anything less. But he wouldn't allow his contractor to slip away that easily. He watched her face, as her eyes searched the sky out beyond them.  
  
She had grown much in the past four years, blossoming from a girl to a lady virtually overnight. As he watched her grow, a strange feeling within had begun to burn secretly. He tried to ignore it by pushing those thoughts aside most of the time, but sometimes... He smiled gently over at her.  
  
"Anyway, breakfast is ready. "  
  
"Really? "  
  
Her eyes lit up with a new fervor, as she jumped to her feet, and dashed back inside swifter than he could blink, as he was left sitting there, an embarrassed grin on his face, before he rose and jogged after her, as she beckoned to him eagerly.  
  
The kitchen door swung open as the two entered, and Rosette waved once as she spotted the silvery haired apostle was already there, preparing, her best smile on her face as usual. She was placing a bowl of soup on the table, as she looked up at them with a sunny disposition.  
  
"Good morning, Rosette! "  
  
"Good morning! "  
  
She threw herself into a chair, kicking her feet up and making her brother roll his eyes, from the seat next to her.  
  
"Mou.....you will break the chair if you do that every day, Rosette. "  
  
Rosette threw him a glare, as Rizel strode in, grumbling incomprehensibly about hating mornings. Jenai entered shortly afterwards, shooting the usual insults at everyone. Rosette ignored them however, whispering a swift prayer, as she often did every morning.  
  
Joshua and Azmaria joined her, as they often did. When they first had joined the Sinners, the others had ignored their ritual, disliking their choice of habits, and feeling uncomfortable by it. The only two that seemed not to mind had been Ion and Chrno. No matter how much the others had pressured her, Rosette had refused to give up her ritual. So, Ion pleasantly enjoyed teasing her, as he did this morning by snatching her bread while she wasn't looking. When she finished, she noticed, and scolded him with fury like a tempest, as the others sighed in defeat, used to this practice.  
  
"Ion! Why you!! It's mine! "  
  
Chrno smiled as he munched his bread, watching the chaos with an amused smile as he always did. It was peaceful, in a way, he reflected watching Rosette chase Ion around that table, Rizel smacking her forehead on the table, and Jenai plugging his ears, trying to read his paper. The only one who was enthusiastic about the situation was Sheda, who was cheering for Rosette, who bounced up and down as they ran around.  
  
"Really Ion, you're worse than the kids." Rizel growled.  
  
"Lighten up and enjoy yourself, Rizel." The tan demon chuckled, standing tall, and waving the bread over his head teasingly at the short girl glaring up at him furiously.  
  
Ion smirked as Rosette tried to grab her bread, uttering a few choice words as she made the attempt. No matter how she grew up, she wouldn't be able to be tall enough to ever compete with him and manage to outreach him. At the moment, she only reached his shoulder with her eyes, which was hardly enough. All the other Sinners sighed, used to this routine, as Azmaria giggled with Joshua, as he tried not to choke on his water.  
  
"Humph!! "  
  
Rosette finally gave up, and plopped back in her chair with a small pout, as Joshua scooted aside, to give her room with a lopsided grin. She closed her eyes, a dangerous aura flickering around her as she pouted. Chrno shook his head, and walked over to Ion, accepting the bread the tall demon relinquished to his companion, and he placed it lightly on her plate, as Ion grumbled about him being a spoiled sport, giving him a playful smile.  
  
"You two are incorrigible." Jenai smirked.  
  
"Hopeless is more like it." Rizel took a whiff of her coffee, fixing them with a glare.  
  
"They're like overgrown kids..."  
  
"Worse."  
  
"Hey, can it!"  
  
"Rosette....."  
  
Chrno chided gently, as Rosette snorted and returned to her breakfast.  
  
"Thanks bub, you're a REAL help."  
  
Sheda laughed merrily and tapped her forefinger on Chrno's cheek.  
  
"Chrno is making a mistake! "  
  
"Since when did our peaceful mornings start being ruined? " Rizel grumbled but still a little smile played upon her lips. Jenai shrugged and returned to his paper, ignoring the chaos once more.  
  
Rosette smirked as she worked on her breakfast. Four years seemed a long time, but it had passed quickly here in Eden. She hadn't returned home in that long time...she had to wonder what was going on below. Were their parents searching for them? What were the lands like beneath? Yet, despite the knowledge that she'd left her home that way, she was still happy, even in the demon's fortress. Especially with him here... Her cheeks redden brightly at that thought.  
  
Her eyes slipped to the side, watching her dark haired companion. She quickly glanced away as he felt her gaze upon him, and glanced her way, her face flushing more. Their lives had been very peaceful up here, not a single incident had interrupted their lives since that day the Pursuers had cornered them in the forest. It was an ideal situation but...  
  
_But peace never lasted... chaos would eventually return one day..._  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wew....this is really long and Night-san had fought hard to proofread. Thanks, Night-san!. And please read her fics! They are so nice to read! You'll miss something beyond awesome to read if you don't read hers!! 


	3. The Beginning

**Disclaimer** : I don't own CC! Daisuke Moriyama has it, so you may want to ask him!  
  
**Author note**: This fic is dedicated for CC fans. I'm pretty sad since CC has an unhappy ending and I try to make a story, hoping CC is not end yet. Lol. Thank you, to review me.  
  
**Important note:** Nightelfcrawler is unable to re-write my story since she is very busy, so I have to write this by myself. I hope my grammar isn't THAT bad that it confuses the readers so much ; and as all of you can expect, the story won't be nice without her. I'm sorry if this chapter disappoints you.... TT.TT But I'll try so hard to edit it, so please be nice a little....; And great thanks for Evilanimeblond22 to help me in proofreading! You help me so much!  
  
**Special thanks** forI've been wanting so much to write this!:  
  
Nightelfcrawler: I really appreciate for able to team with you bow bow Thank you so much! You're the one that have my appreciation the most! . I'm so grateful.  
  
SxStrngSamurai13: Thank you so much, you often to review me! But I'm truly sorry that I might disappoint you with this chapter since English is my second language...sorry. And I couldn't tell that Sinner is not being bad guys...still in my thought   
  
Arabella Silverbell: Thanks! This idea comes when I play online games Strange, isn't it?  
  
Shelby: Thanks! I will try to continue soon....if you like this chapter....  
  
Ari Kitsune: I'm really grateful since you still leave me a review though you're so shy to do it. Thanks!  
  
Lafine: Thank you for your review! And no pervert Ion like in the anime here. I hate the anime to characterize him like that. Hey, write more CC fic, please! I love yours!  
  
Fukari: Thank you since you like the story. I hope I won't disappoint you all....  
  
Kaolith : Well, you have a friend here! My English is also bad but at least we still try to improve it, ne?   
  
Evilanimeblond22: Hello! I'm sorry that I always forget to reply your last mail! XP I will reply you soon, ok? And thank you to proofread my fic! This is great!  
  
Ruby Moon: I will try to update sooner  
  
Kougakisser-Ayameflamer: Tennnkyuuuu! I will try to update soon!   
  
By Rubydream and done with evilanimeblonde22's help. for now  
  
The sky was furnished by the dim twinkling stars with milky shimmering stream glowing softly, too delicate to neglect the sight. The pitch-black night vista was appealing and clear like a crystal glass to be noticed from the floating Castle. The deafening serenity echoed through the shadowed hallway, drifting to deep slumber, excluding a young blonde girl.  
  
Rosette stirred her slender figure restlessly on her white sheet bed for twentieth time without able to shut her eyes. For three hours, she had attempted to secure her cerulean eyes but she still wasn't able to plunge to a tight sleep. She growled petulantly with annoyed look reflected on her features and discarded away her warm feathery blanket from her lap.  
  
She crawled out of her bed and sauntered leisurely to the casement, touching the icy glass. Her night flimsy gown rustled as she stepped on the crimson velvet carpet which was interlaced with golden threads.  
  
The princess gazed out through the translucent glass window, staring at the magnificent black sky. It was nearly like a black pearl silky carpet with precious diamonds and jewels scattered on it.  
  
Fixing her wool sweater on her ivory skin, the golden haired girl pushed the window out with her hands and sat back contentedly on the window sill. She let gentle icy breeze lingered in her room and gently blew her cascading golden hair. When she lowered her cobalt eyes, she could spot nothing but hazy cloud that buried the view underneath.  
  
The mystical river in the vast sky seemed flowing to the end of the world, a place where she hadn't seen along her life, leaving her behind. She was in awe with her jaw half opened, picturing if the shimmering road was the Astral Line, an invisible stream where the souls remained after death, one of many tales which was told by the violet haired demon.  
  
Chrno used to tell them fascinating legends and chronicles when she was little, along with Joshua, who kept paying attention with dazzling, vibrant, indigo eyes.  
  
I wonder how long we are going to keep on like this...

--------------------

------------

The chirping birds roamed in the morning air around the paradise, fluttering their wings wide. A warm soft daylight transcended through half opened window, stroking Rosette's cherry cheek. Rosette drew her silken blanket promptly over her head to prevent the hot radiance and persisted on her sweet dream.  
  
It didn't last long before she heard interrupting footsteps coming closer which she was able to make it out easily who had entered her private room.  
  
"Rosette. Wake up. It's morning already."  
  
A tenor but gentle voice whispered for her name near her face when a firm hand shook her leisurely. Her cheeks redden furiously that made her fully awake under her blanket. Chrno sat comfortingly on the edge of her bed, determined to wake his contractor up, when Rosette could feel her heart thumped rapidly.  
  
She shoved away the thin layer which lay on top of her and met the crimson ruby eyes, determined on him.  
  
"Fine! Fine! I'll wake up now."  
  
Chrno replied her with a playful teasing smile, keeping his garnet eyes on his contractor who pouted but got herself out of her bed. A slight frown was on her lips as she took her housecoat and trailed to bathroom. She took a glimpse on the lucid mirror, reflecting her baggy eyes clearly.  
  
"Gah...That's why I hate to think a lot."  
  
Wearing her cerulean skirt with white plain long sleeves shirt, she shoved her chest length golden hair back behind her shoulder and let it fell loosened like a cascade waterfall.  
  
The mahogany door was creaked open as a click sound was come into notice. The velvet red eyes were lifted, sitting still on the half messed bed he crossed his arm in front of his chest and fixed his eyes on the pair of indigo orbs. Chrno raised an eyebrow as he took a close stare at his contractor.  
  
"Do you not sleep well?" He asked carefully with soft voice with concern clouding his face.  
  
"Mm?" clamping a hair tie on her cherry lips, she glanced down with a curious blink. Her hand abruptly stunned from brushing her golden dangle tresses.  
  
"Your eyes.....it's pretty red."  
  
A long silence tugged between them before Rosette decided to shun her gaze from the lavender haired demon, making a seat in front of the mirror case.  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep last night." She said, studying her companion's reflection on the mirror.  
  
"Are you thinking too much?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
".... Rosette, you are hiding something." Chrno whispered with a menacing glint in his sharp eyes, peering on the blonde girl's back keenly. A long silence existed once again there.  
  
"......Is it too obvious?" Fixing him with a sheepish smile, she lifted the corner of her lips into a curve and turned her face on him.  
  
Chrno gave her a little nod. She couldn't help but let her smile faded leisurely into a stern one. After a long waiting for answer, Rosette snapped her head up a broadened smirk on her face that astonished Chrno by the swift change.  
  
"I won't say it."  
  
Groaning in objection half-heartedly, he rolled his ruby annoyed orbs and shrugged in defeat. Countering him with a long, cheery laugh, she clutched her hurting stomach for being laughing too much. She leaned backward coincidently with shaky figure and almost fell backward from her chair to floor.  
  
"You fell again!"  
  
"Rosette....it's not nice to play trick on someone..." He pouted with flushing mask as red as cherries.  
  
"You worry too much! Come on, forget it! Let's go for breakfast!"  
  
Leaving the golden comb in the case, she exited through the wooden door hastily, beckoning the demon from hallway. Just when he got himself on his feet and glanced out, she had vanished.  
  
"Mou....She is always like that."  
  
He sighed cordially. Rubbing his back head, he promptly made his leave from the hollow slumber room. The velvet white curtain waved gently as the breeze which came inside through the glass casement played it teasingly. 

---------------------

--------------------

The blonde princess was on haste on bright passage to her precious brother's room, humming playfully a short lullaby when she took a glimpse of something in the livid gray sky through the glass window. There were hundreds black spots from distance....  
  
"I wonder if they are birds..." She murmured with restrain weak voice.  
  
Without knocking the door, she turned the knob and slammed the door promptly. Joshua jerked his head up and abruptly glanced up to his blithe sister with dark frowning face. He sighed lightly and let his azure eyes fell once again on the old yellow sheet book, wait for his cheerful sister sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
Crossing her legs, she gave a long stare on her once fragile brother, who got stronger as he has grown up. With Sheda's device, he got less heart struck, which Rosette was really relieved for, but sometimes she could hear small explosion eerie noise that shook Eden. She only hoped that the Castle would able to handle it, and that it wouldn't collapse by little quake.  
  
She bounced a little on the soft bed when Joshua closed his brown-cover book and gazed on his older sister with little grin.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm fine. I actually feel healthy today."  
  
The door was creaked half open and a silver haired head emerged from the mahogany entrance, taking a peek inside. "Rosette?"  
  
"Ah, Az! Morning! Come in!"  
  
Az stepped in, glancing down to the cold floor, sought not to trip. Rosette thumped the bed twice gently with her palm on her side to let Az took a seat next to her. The childlike fervent features lit up slightly and bounced gracefully, accompanying the prince and princess gawkily on the brightened room. 

--------------------

The livid sky grew darkened and rainfall started to shower, deluging the realm with pure water. The ripple of raindrops on the glass hazy pane had captured Rosette and Az notice, caused them to doze off for a moment. All the sudden The Eden trembled hard along a great tremor with an explosion sound from outside the room, close enough to them.  
  
Rosette jerked her head tensely and lowered her brother's and Az's heads vehemently that caused them to fall awkwardly when she gaze straight to the door with a pierce glare. The room was completely messed with fallen heap books and shattered porcelain scattered on the floor.  
  
Rosette put her forefinger on her lips and loped to the door swiftly. Considering for a brief moment, she remained silent at door's side before she slammed the mahogany entrance open and darted to her slumber room.  
  
"Hide here! Don't go anywhere!"  
  
"Rosette! Please be careful!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
She dashed along the utter black hallway, piercing her ears to the smallest sound. Running progressively to her private room, she halted for a second in front of her door and creaked it open slowly, taking a peek inside.  
  
The room was hollow and dark with some broken bottles on the crimson velvet carpet. Her sapphire eyes were squinted for a short time to let her used to penetrate in the darkness. Walking to the heart of her room, she towed the cabinet's casement and took a look inside, seeking for something.  
  
A shining black metal gun was kept there coldly. It was a gun that was gifted to her from Aion on her birthday when she also took some gospel bullets from Kingdom before she was taken to Eden.  
  
"Thank God, I made it."  
  
Suddenly she could hear a loud crash behind her where a great size demon with pair of sharp wings on its back interrupted her private room. It smirked mischievously with killing intention and showed its pricked fangs and claws precariously. The azure eyes were overwhelmed with sudden shock but recovered her conscious promptly when the demon blew her bed that was perfectly behind her.  
  
She ducked to the side and made a fleet-flee to outside when the demon's movement was delayed by its size that was inconvenient to it.  
  
Rosette was fleeing as fast as she could attempt, away from her brother's room. There were two holy apostles that she should protect as her duty as a princess and a sister for both. Taking a breath deeply, she inserted the silver bullets into the gun and turned her face abruptly on the pursuing demon with hand raised to eye-level on the air.  
  
With a short gasp, she pulled the trigger and pushed back by sudden force. The bullet soared in the air with lightning speed and penetrated the demon's heart. White pure feathers were cascading leisurely like fallen dried leaves on autumn. A misery cry echoed loudly on Rosette's ears that she winced in pain.  
  
Mound of ashes were piled on the floor and swiftly blown by the wind. Rosette panted in fatigue and brushed her sweat with her white sleeves before she ran back to Joshua's room with dangling golden pocket watch dancing around her neck.  
  
_Joshua....Az..._

---------------------

"What has happened here....?"  
  
"I don't know...I wonder where Rosette has gone..."  
  
"Nee-san..."  
  
A shrill evil laugh rang loudly that cause Az to lift her head abruptly with ruby eyes reflected dread evidently. Joshua crossed his arm in front of Az protectively with a narrow eyes. Three demons blocked the light and shadowed them with merciless feature in their grinning face.  
  
Three of them approached close with smirks when Az clenched her hand tightly. She sought for the Holy Power that was awakened four years ago and this time she would call upon for it once again. She closed her eyes securely and felt a rising aura inside.  
  
White holy light poured down on her and pale illuminating fledged divine wings were fluttered on her back elegantly that burned the demons like ripped silhouettes to ashes. Az grabbed for the prince's wrist and pulled him up to stand on his feet with a frown. _They had to find Rosette...._

----------------------

"Kuso! "  
  
"Jenai! Are you alright?!" Chrno shot Jenai with an ephemeral, worried glimpse.  
  
"Chrno, watch you front!"  
  
Rizel yanked the violet haired demon effortlessly when she formed her cobweb into shield. A while ago they took pleasure in a peaceful evening tea time, reading papers and others, when all of sudden an invading countered them, ruining such a mood.  
  
Ion and Wid were nowhere to be seen but with Ion around who possessed such great power, nothing to be worried about.  
  
Dodging the assault, Chrno leapt backward with a sword gripped tight in his hand. He took a fleeting glimpse around...and his eyes broadened with surprise. Rosette's favorite cup was broken! He was going to be blamed for this....he sighed deeply; he could picture an angry Rosette with long fuming lecture in the thin air.  
  
The dining room turned into a raging battlefield in ephemeral moment that messed up the floor with shards of glass and shattered porcelain. The Pursuer was going to pay for this....to make him to get scolded by his lovely contractor. He thrust his sword accurately and floored one to another Pursuer with a dark frown. Rizel just shook her head hopelessly with strands of black hair on her face's sides, watching her brother's hidden cold rage. 

---------------

The hallway appeared so never-ending path and Joshua's room felt so distant especially with worries kept teasing her mind playfully. She scowled under her breath when she finally bumped someone in the turning point and collapsed back to floor clumsily.  
  
"Itte....." She winced a little with heavy breath.  
  
Two demons stumbled back in front of the golden haired maiden and rubbed their heads, lifting their curious gazes on the familiar creaking voice. Three of them met each other's faces that made them immediately raised their forefinger to each other with half opened jaw.  
  
"Ack!! You!"  
  
"Rosette! Do you see Chrno?"  
  
"No! I actually will be glad if I find someone to floor that stupid Pursuer! They made me busy! Do you see Joshua?"  
  
The white, waist length haired demon blocked his piercing ears with his hands as Rosette's voice was getting high with worry.  
  
"No...actually we...."  
  
Unexpectedly there was a demon from behind who chased two demons along the dark corridor which emerged into Rosette's view. She grabbed her cold gun promptly and shoved Ion away to side that made his face met the floor. Another Gospel was released from the gun and let the Pursuer to taste it.  
  
"Rosette....at least more gentle please...." He rubbed his nose crankily.  
  
"Ehehe...sorry, Ion. I'm not doing it in purpose...." She rubbed her back head awkwardly and shot him with a weak, sheepish grin. Ion, in the end replied her with a frail smile with a sigh when Wid tried to lend a hand to the blonde princess to stand on her feet. A gust of wind kicked strands of her loosened golden hair on her ivory face.  
  
"Sheda?"  
  
"She is in control room, investigating all the place."  
  
"I see."  
  
Abruptly she noticed footsteps sound from distance in the chill silence. Ion guarded in front of her with locked eyes on the hollow dark passage along with Wid assisted at his side. Rosette lifted her gun with intent glare when finally two silhouettes burst to her sight.  
  
She was ready to pull the trigger when suddenly one of the silhouettes was gone from their sight, tripped on her way to the floor. Rosette sighed in relief, lowering her hands and walked comfortingly to the black silhouettes, recognizing the shadows perfectly. Ion kept watching her back in alarm.  
  
"Az....what are you doing here? I almost shot you, you know." She knelt down on the silver haired apostle with wary cerulean eyes and offered her hand in front of the girl.  
  
"Ah! Rosette! Thanks God, you are okay...." She exhaled the air along the tugged burden in her chest before and took the soft hand.  
  
"Of course I am! I asked you what you are doing here?!"  
  
"Well, some demons came...so we ran away." Joshua collected his nerve and replied his sister proudly.  
  
"Same here." Rosette flapped her hand when she turned her face away in annoyance. "I'm glad you're both doing fine."  
  
"Anyway, let's find safer place."  
  
All of the sudden the wall was rumbled down by a powerful demon and with a blink, the Pursuer strangled the fragile neck of blonde maiden within his sharp talons. The black gun was tossed far on the floor, escaping from her grip. The Sinners and Apostles were too overwhelmed by sudden assault that they could only see Rosette's winced features before the demon took her away, lost her from their sight.  
  
"ROSETTE!!!!" 

-----------------

Holding the ten times bigger hands than hers, Rosette tried to free herself but ended up as a vain attempt. Somehow the golden eyes demon took her away from her friends and she could see the true form of Ion, pursuing from behind. Gasping lightly, she suffered dizziness washing her as her view slowly faded to black and collapsed vulnerably.  
  
_Chrno......  
_  
The demon throw the fainted maiden a glimpse that he noticed the golden watch dangled around her neck.  
  
"So she is the contractor. Duke Dufaux shall be pleased."  
  
He acquired a shimmering cherry lotus with petals made by twinkling breathtaking jewel out of his pocket and placed it on his bare enormous palm. Then he halted from fleeing, facing on one of the strongest Sinner. The platinum haired demon wore an impassive mask and approached Rosette with straight glare.  
  
"What are you going to do with her?" a menacing voice echoed in the hallway.  
  
The Apostles trailed from behind which protected by Wid and assembled with Ion together. The azure eyes locked to the peculiar but beautiful relic with widen orbs.  
  
"The relic...!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It is an old relic which is under Ancient Kingdom's protection. The ability is remained unknown...Why it is in their hand?!"  
  
The demon grinned mischievously without letting the maiden free from his grasp. "If you give over the apostles then I will let her go."  
  
"To hand those to rubbish like you....I won't even let you go alive."  
  
"Rosette! Open your eyes!" Az tried so hard to call for the princess's name.  
  
"Nee-san!!"

--------------

_Who....?_  
  
Leisurely the cobalt eyes were opened that her hands shook faintly. Ion had the guts enough to assault but stopped in the middle as the demon used Rosette as his shield. He leapt back in irritation. A flash thought crossed into her mind that she was used to capture her brother and Az. She couldn't let it happen!  
  
Everything passed so fast, a pair of ivory hands reached tightly for the crimson lotus which shone with illuminating light flowing circling around.  
  
"I won't let you hurt Joshua!"  
  
"Nee-san!!"  
  
Surprised by unexpected endeavor, the demon disentangled her neck that she could take time to fill her hunger of air lungs along with dry coughs.  
  
"What's this...?" The flowered, precious stone, which was on her both palms, emitted soft bright crimson aura which circled her slender figure. Rosette tried to stroke the light flow, but it went through her hand like a thin layer of mist.  
  
The stream of light trailed the golden head maiden and captured her into its gentle glow.  
  
"Wha?" Her figure was gone amidst the rays and soon she was found drifting to unconscious afterward. Her hair hid her resting peaceful face like a golden velvet curtain.  
  
"NEE-SAN!!!!" Joshua rushed to his sister's side, kneeling down with deep concern stare on the lying golden maiden. He shoved away some blonde locks from her face and tried to arouse her but her lids didn't even crack a little.  
  
"Nee-san? Nee-san?! NEE-SAN!!!" 

---------------

_Chrno......_  
  
"Rosette?"  
  
He stared to distance of the half-collapsed ceiling for a second before he caught a glimpse of assault from his right side. He leapt to side and jumped forward, a clink sound between two countered swords echoed in the corridor. The kitchen was too constricted with damaged things to even budge.  
  
A terrible sensation slithered into him and he could feel a gravely unwanted weight in his chest all of sudden. A cold sweat rippled down to his chin as his breath was shortened into gasps. 

---------------

The lotus clarify jewel shimmered dazzlingly besides the maiden, before the soft glow died out leisurely. The demon crashed it under his bare thick hide feet into little twinkling shards since he was angry as he failed. Ion didn't delay for longer.  
  
A deafening scream rang in the livid sky with flickering red fire like a blooming ruby flower and gray dusty wind. Ion turned his back on the mound of ashes impassively and kneeled down on Az's side, leaning to the dying princess.  
  
"What has happened to her?"  
  
"Nee-san!!"  
  
Droplets of diamond tears fell from the azure eyes on the ivory serene face. Az slumped on the floor vulnerably and burst into tears, suffering despair on herself. Squeezing his sister's hand which grew colder as the time passed, he couldn't stop his brimming tears to trickle down.  
  
Suddenly the Eden shook once harsher than before as the Castle in the Air flied roughly. The shards were kicked by the gust wind and slipped through the ruined wall, diving down from the sky like fallen stars.  
  
Az attempted to reach the shards but she failed. In outcome she could only hurt her own bare palm as a shard scraped her skin and dark red blood flowed from the wound.  
  
"Nee-san. You promised me, didn't you? You promised that we would go on journey around world together...Nee-san, you promised, didn't you?! Please answer me!"  
  
Az closed her eyes painfully with drenched hand in tears and blood.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chrno froze for a moment and leaned on the wall vulnerably. A sudden nausea thrust him like thousands spears that made him curious for the cause. Rizel took him away from the Pursuer and held him hastily in her claws as she was aware that her violet haired brother was going to collapse any minute.  
  
It didn't take them long before they finished all the Pursuers in their way. Jenai shot his sister with a victory wide grin for his triumph before he realized that he was utterly unnoticed as Chrno was in her grasp, holding his forehead tightly with cringed face.  
  
Then he insisted on himself to walk by leaning on the wall, whispering a name like a soft morning breeze.  
  
"Rosette......"  
  
Rizel beckoned for Jenai to help supporting her persistent brother as she muttered annoyingly about the stained foe's blood on her favorite clothes. Chrno replied them with a grateful, frail smile as he tried to walk steadily, disregarding the unbearable headache.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Listening to the footsteps in the broken dark corridor, Az gazed up in alert along with the platinum head. When she spotted the rest of Sinners approaching to them, her face was lit up a little and her cherry lips curved up into a relief smile.  
  
"Chrno......"  
  
Chrno escaped a soft sigh as he believed that two apostles were alive but then his vibrant ruby eyes didn't dazzle last long. He caught a familiar figure in his reflecting broadened dark crimson orbs; a golden hair maiden who rested her head on Az's lap.  
  
"ROSETTE!!!!"  
  
He kneeled down swiftly to her side, collecting his painful emotion expressed in his haunted face. Az lowered her head, shunning Rizel's questioning gaze by hiding her red blood eyes behind her silver hair.  
  
Somehow though Rosette wasn't wounded at all, her breath was no longer there.  
  
"What has happened? Azmaria, Joshua! Please tell me what has happened!"  
  
He grabbed the weak shoulders hard enough to hurt her, losing his control of himself. Ion tapped on his shoulder consolingly that Chrno loosened his grip instantly, realizing how much he had harmed the platinum hair apostle.  
  
"The Pursuer did it. They somehow stole her life with a jewel that took lotus form."  
  
"Lotus?"  
  
Believing Ion's statement, his ruby orbs blazed with hidden cold rage along complicated agony inside. He locked his chilling glare on the forthcoming Pursuer, vow for a vengeance for his contractor, his comrade, his most precious person.  
  
"We will make them pay back to what they have done to us, to Eden." Ion scowled in disgust. He flied outside, countering the rest of Pursuer willingly with evil smirk and floored them all effortlessly. His brothers and sisters accompanied him along loyally at his side, leaving only small amount of the Pursuer to retreat.

------------------

The golden hair blue-blooded princess was laid with her back on Chrno's white sheet bed with the Sinners gathered around him. Joshua fainted soon as he got another heart struck after an excruciating invasion that he was brought to Sheda to her lab to give a medical check on him.  
  
"Rosette......"  
  
Chrno could only stare the maiden with heartbreaking dark eyes, holding her cold hand close to his chest. He kneeled down on her bed side with fallen shoulders. The Sinners hid their worries for their mourning brother behind their impassive mask. 

----------------

"You should be careful, Az. If the shard fixes in your skin, it will get into your heart and kill you anytime."  
  
"I'm sorry...."  
  
"Don't apologize to me. Okay. I will draw it out." Sheda lifted her round eyeglasses.  
  
Az flinched a little and a single tear fell on back of her hand. As the shard was out of her skin and bandage her with white fabric, Sheda bounced merrily around her lab, still grabbing the shard. When she got pricked also, she whimpered in pain then glared on the jewel piece imprudently. The cherry shards gleamed with a little sparkle that somehow the cat demon's golden eyes widen with awareness that she kneeled down next to Az.  
  
"Az! Take this to Rosette! I will follow you later."  
  
"Ah....yes.."  
  
She stood promptly and kept the shard in her bandaged palm safely before Sheda returned to her computer, aiding the golden hair apostle.  
  
Azmaria ran along the broken hallway cautiously as fast as she could, follow Sheda's advising. She huffed quite heavy as she approached the mahogany half broken door.  
  
"Chrno!"  
  
She slammed the door quite hard in rush that clumsily it hit Wid perfectly on his face who stood behind the door. Az went pale all of sudden and bowed her small figure continually as apologize. Rizel leaned on the wall with a judgment bloomed in her head.  
  
_She likes to slam a door on someone's face, huh? Two weeks ago she also thumped Jenai's face with kitchen's door. What a clumsy...Is she really the chosen of God?  
_  
She sighed again. _Poor Wid.  
_  
"What's wrong, Az?" Holding Rosette's hand, Chrno gave her a fragile strained smile. Az was too overwhelmed that she stuttered a lot on her sentences when she walked toward the bed. It didn't take her long time before she tripped to floor again with her face met the floor first. Ion giggled secretly from distance when Rizel and Wid slapped their forehead with a sigh.  
  
The shard which formed like a petal flung in the air, slipped from her palm. Az could only stare for it with her jaw half opened. It landed gracefully on Chrno's hand which promptly it glowed to shimmering petal. Leaning forward to take a look closer, Chrno watched as the light stream flowed to the maiden at his side.  
  
"Wha? Rosette!"  
  
The petal was faded from his hand like a miracle along the soft glow. No one made even the smallest sound or move but gawked in awe as they were too astonished for the occurrence. Suddenly Chrno could feel a weak squeeze on his hand which held for Rosette's hand. She grew warmer than before as her lids cracked open.  
  
"Uhnn...."  
  
"Rosette?"  
  
Rubbing her sapphire eyes, Rosette tried to sit on the bed steadily and looked at her surrounding. Everyone seemed in relief and felt an intense burden had been lifted to ease, including Az, but then Chrno found out that there was something missing.  
  
Her lively eyes......lost their sparkles.....  
  
Grabbing her forehead, Rosette could feel the somber pain inside her head. Not only was the headache, her heart also throbbed agonizingly as if she had forgotten something precious to her.  
  
"Az, Ion, you are okay...Rizel and Jenai are also here...?"  
  
"It seems that she is okay. It's a pity that I was worried about you just now."  
  
".........Where is Sheda?"  
  
Rizel lifted an eyebrow that she found something not normal about this Rosette. It wasn't Rosette at all that didn't pick a heat quarrel up between them. She diminished her drifting thought by shaking head. Maybe it was because she just woke up.  
  
Squeezing her hand a little, Chrno replied her with a worried but gentle smile ruefully.  
  
"Rosette?"  
  
She turned her face to her bed side, where the ruby eyes demon kneeled down. Pulling her hand slowly away from the firm hand, Rosette shot him with query blink and was silent before letting a killing sentences escaped from her lips.  
  
"Have we....met before?" 

----------------  
  
Yay! Finally it's done! Yeah....this chapter might disappoint or confuse you due my lack in English. But at least be more gentle please!; I have to work for it for one week so please please please don't flame me because of my bad grammar and vocab...TT.TT Still I give my great thanks for evilanimeblonde for her help!


	4. Jewel Summoners

Disclaimer: I never have anything since I don't have any money to spend besides for manga and anime.

A/n : Yeah…you might want to kill me since I update so slow not slow but reaaaaallllllyyyyy slow ;; Forgive me! hitting myselfI'm bored so…here I am…I am writing this crazy chapter! lol I can't expect I would get this many reviews for previous chapter Thanks, everybody! XD I wonder if everyone have forget about this fic's presence…XP

**By Rubydream **

* * *

"Ahh! What a vast city!" The silver head apostle chirped blissfully with opened wide arms spread like wings as she turned her small figure to a half bow, facing the two imperial siblings lightly with large smile tugged on her cherry lips. The gentle breeze teased her platinum silky like strand hair, swaying delightfully, slapping gently on the cherry cheeks. 

"Ne, Joshua, Rosette?"

She bent forward in front them promptly with angelic laughter. Her face was less than ten centimeters from the blushing lad's face, "What do you think?"

Joshua just shrugged slightly with a sheepish smile, scratching back of his head clumsily. Az strode away for more fresh air when Rosette replied her with soft neutral features, granting no interest in return. None of them could accuse on her for her impassive attitude, they knew already and loved her too much; though she had gained a petal of cursed stone, she still had many pieces to retrieve back and it was likely for her to pass away, lack for soul anytime due to the present contract.

The city was huge and hectic with many people passing each other, several horses snorted harshly, not appreciate being tied along the side of road, kicked the dust playfully with their foots. Travelers wandered everywhere with their worn cloak, rustling softly as they swept the dirt when most people got themselves busy with their own business on hand.

The hazy azure sky hung upon them, rolling leisurely like a sheltered blanket on them, shielding the roaming people from the aching rays of sunlight. A grand palace stood valiant on the heart of the town graciously made by million multicolor precious jewels, reflecting the luminosity like cascading rainbows.

"I wonder what is inside that palace? " Az pointed the palace with a question look to the blonde twins.

"I forget…it has been a long time since our last visit in our childhood. " The young apostle rubbed the bridge of his nose and threw a glance on his stunned sister who was utterly impossible to even answer her question back. He shrugged. "I only remember that they have two princesses that possessed jewel spirits."

"You have entered that enormous palace?" The ruby eyes extended in immense interest.

"Yep."

"Wow! I have never seen what's inside other's palace other than Apostle's Kingdom!" She clasped her hand together with a soft squeal. Joshua was trying to calm the excited girl when Rosette ended up drifting to the side road, studying for the things behind the display glass window wonderingly.

She swiftly turned her head in surprise and locked her dull cerulean eyes on the worried garnet ones when she felt a firm yet assuring tap on her shoulder.

"Rosette, it's dangerous to meander on the city by yourself," He tenderly warned her and was half expecting a throbbing teasing punch from her that he in fact wished she would do it. If she was Rosette that he had been with for years, she probably wouldn't hesitate to make fun of him.

"Sorry." She addressed frigidly and passed through him as if he wasn't in her sight instead beamed like she used to give him, joining her should-be friends in not time. A pair of scarlet eyes stared vulnerably from distance on the cold back which slowly drew away from him.

"It doesn't mean that there is no hope, Chrno, my brother."

Chrno glanced up to the platinum haired demon and lowered his head with a small nod in defeat.

"I know…"

Though all of his friends tried so hard to convince and root for him, their attempt ended up in vain. She was so precious, too precious for him more than he treasured his own life. He did respond his brother with a frail smile warily before he went after the blonde contractor's side protectively.

* * *

_Thirty minutes ago….._

"I think I will try to find the trace of the pieces when you can try to find it randomly beneath by mere luck." Sheda strayed around the living room, in special occasion with a severe dull look. Her finger pointed down to the floor with hidden meaning and beamed as if she had given a very great idea. "I've found out that there is a city beneath us, I believe. It is Jewel Kingdom."

"I just feel more than enough about jewel…" Jenai made a face when Rizel just warned the demon with death glare in annoyance. "You don't have to go if you don't want." The long shimmering black haired lady retorted harshly before she rushed to her room, preparing herself with proper disguise to human land.

Chrno was even too preoccupied for the sudden shock, that though Ion had teased him by waving his hand in front of the pale broken expression, he didn't blink for a brief moment. Ion just drew away, walking to the half opened wooden door and shrugged, leaving his comrade in anguish to cool his head a little.

He stopped without turning away on the mahogany door, "Are you going with us? We can at least try the Kingdom under this Eden?" He then kept on his one-side talk. "I will take her with her friend and brother too."

As he didn't catch the respond he wished for, he sighed and went on making his way out. When he was about to close the door, a strong grip prevented him from doing so. The young demon faced him grimly with clenched hand.

"I'm going with you."

And he got a smile as an answer.

* * *

/So this is how we end up here…/ 

He took off his eyeglasses and wiped it gently with his white coat, ignoring for girls who swoon over him and his dark lilac head brother for every small gestures with wistful looks. Chrno was not in condition that became a matter in hand already to deal with, but at present he also had to be alarmed with his surroundings. He wasn't a fool to stroll around the town without taking a note from Sheda about this peaceful place.

It was so normal that no one would believe that this Kingdom was quite powerful, borrowing the power from jewel. Their job for generations was to eliminate all demons they met as the effect of scarring of the dreadful war before. He wouldn't let his precious comrade to be hunted down when he was in his downfall like this; Chrno would be entirely powerless.

"Ne? Joshua? Rosette? What do you think about that doll?" Az asked sincerely as her face was just about one inch from the glass window, peering inside to the chocolate bear fluffy doll. Joshua just accompanied at her side with comforting words and bent down a little to take a closer look.

"It is surely nice, ne? It suits you nice." He gazed on her ruby eyes with consoling stare as her face flushed a little bit with a quick nod. "Arigatou!"

Az turned her face on the blonde princess and beckoned for her eagerly. Rosette blinked for few times before Chrno pushed her back a little and smiled, encouraging her to get along with her forgotten friends. She turned on the young demon and a very little smile escaped from her lips, unnoticed by herself as she ran on the street to the cheerful apostles.

The lavender haired demon just replied her with hidden sad smile before he glanced back at his white haired companion. Ion just stared around, watching at the bustling scene with a calm expression hung on his face. He could feel the glance though that Chrno threw on him that he smiled back with hidden mischievous.

"Saa…do you think it will be nice if we better enjoy ourselves since we are here now? "

"Ehh….?" A small stream of beads popped on the dark purple hair and he took a step backward with doubt instantly. "What do you mean?"

His evil grin only grew bigger and grabbed hastily on Chrno's collar, dragging him along the road with him. The young demon objected, trying to make a run but failed that he let himself to be carried anywhere…well…no, Hell was on first place in his visiting black list.

* * *

>>>> 

>>>>

>>>>

"So?" Ion held his chin with his back of hand and smiled sincerely, waiting for answers from the people who sat in front of him. "Do you think it is tasty?"

"Aa!" Az laughed merrily while she took another sip of her chocolate cup. Joshua replied him with an innocence smile and nodded eagerly. "Yes, it is! Thanks to treat us!" His sapphire eyes sparkled brightly with reflected happiness like a small kid on holiday.

Ion glanced down on the young demon at his side with a still smile as if he asked for expected answer. Chrno drank his hot green tea firmly, sometimes flinched as the heat touched his lips. He could feel a stare on him that he didn't stare back on the gray eyes answering peacefully, "What?"

"What do you think about this tea shop?" He repeated his answer patiently and kept gazing on him.

"Nice." After a long dead silence, he smiled down and stared on the lime color water which reflecting his face on it clearly. "The taste is very delicate. Ne, Rosette?"

She glanced up abruptly, as she heard her name being called and locked her dark azure eyes on the flame orbs. "Yes?"

Ion leaned over the table to stare intently on her and gave her a warm smile that she didn't even flinch but stare impassively. "Well? What do you think of your chamomile tea and cake?" She glanced down and drowned on her own thought for minute which passed very slowly that was enough for Ion who tried so hard to keep his smile lit up to get irritated.

Finally a word escaped her lips that came to relieve for Ion….for a while.

"Well…The tea just tastes like tea."

_>twitch>_

Chrno and the apostles tried so hard not to burst to laughter that his cheeks turned to crimson which ended up giggling madly. Az nearly choked as her chuckled hard on her tea. They tried to console at Ion who jumped back on the sofa and glanced out the window with a very dark look, muttering.

"This Rosette isn't fun at all..."

"Maa..maa…you can't blame her for that, Ion." His hand tapped his brother's shoulder, trying to calm him a little bit.

"She only answered 'well…tea just tastes like tea'!"

He tried a little bit dramatically angry; furtively he tried on a joke at least to shove away some gloominess that hung like a stormy cloud since the morning after the latest battle with Pursuer. Joshua just stared in awe with his jaw half opened as he didn't know that Ion had a side of that humor when Az practically apologized for Rosette's behavior, not apprehending the platinum head demon's joke.

Chrno stole a glance on Rosette who was concentrating on drinking her sweet-fragrant tea, ignoring completely Ion's tragic drama plot. If Rosette was her normal self, probably they would start a quarrel already and ruined this shop to pieces, maybe with another Gospel roaming around the air? He flapped his hand, dismissing such a scary thought while taking another sip of his tea.

_Lucky it is not going to happen…_

What a mistake of his to think that the shop wouldn't be destroyed within a minute anyway.

* * *

"What a nice day to take a walk, don't you think, Joshua?" Joshua yawned slightly and gave a sleepy smile at the silver head demon as a reply.

"Yeah…it makes me want to take a nap."

"I said it's nice to take a walk, not to take a nap." An eyebrow lifted a little in slight frown.

"I'm a little bit sleepy too…" The young girl rubbed her ruby heavy lashes and nodded for few times, her chin nearly met her chest.

Ion sighed and beamed at the apostles tenderly, "Should we return back?"

"Yeah. I think they need some rest." Chrno glanced up with better mood and was ready to stand up when suddenly there was a dark silhouette covering around them as if it was going to be a cat and dog rain.

"Huh? The weather is fine a second ago…." Joshua covered his eyes by his right hand; a glimpse of sun rays hitting his eyes.

Joshua and Ion, who sat by the glass window glanced up to the sky outside with wondering look when abruptly there was an explosion reached the side of the shop, breaking the glass window like a thin fragile layer.

"Demons!" Screams rang loudly around the street with running people for their lives when both demons stood promptly in alarmed, slamming the table. Ion tossed some coin on the table and took the apostles with him and Chrno grabbed Rosette's wrist hastily. She just stared back on their table a minute ago and whispered gently to him a question while they made an escape.

"Ne? Can we go back afterward? I haven't finished the tea."

A small bead appeared on Chrno's head with a giving up lowered look and weak smile without looking at the young maiden while he kept dragging her out from the ready-to-explode shop.

"You can drink tea as much as you want when we return to Eden." He replied back as he kept pulling her out of the town. He let out a tiring sigh, realizing this Rosette really plunged into more dangerous situation as she lost all her emotion with her.

He admitted silently to himself only while rolling his eyes; irritated.

_I wish she could be normal soon…

* * *

_

"Is it a Pursuer!" Chrno ran, trying so hard to catch up with Ion while he was still pulling the blonde maiden.

"No, I don't think so. I can only feel a weak evil power of it. But we can't transform here either or we will be hunt alive." Az was huffing heavily as she kept running as fast as her feet could take her when Joshua clutched his chest with a pain expressed on his ivory face.

"Any better idea? I don't think they can run further." Chrno glanced back as he could also feel the weakened princess and apostles. Though she was supposed to be strong, it seemed that her mind was in weak state that her physical strength also affected.

"Yeah. Just keep running." Ion retorted, "It's the worst decision to fight in this kingdom."

Ion's face promptly went hard; the Pursuer was behind the lavender haired demon, ready for an attack from his back. It was too late to warn his brother or shove him away from such assault. Rosette kept her face impassive without a blink of flinch as she was thrown a little backward as the effect of shaking ground. A single deep crimson droplet streaked down from her forehead. She shoved gently with her ivory finger and locked her indigo orbs on her soaked-with-blood fingers for a short glimpse when she suddenly felt a strong grip on her waist. All she could do was letting out a short gasp and surrendered her consciousness to the advance darkness.

* * *

"Az! Joshua! Are you all right! " Coughing slightly as the dust hurt his blurry ruby eyes, he scanned around for their presences that he found no answers. It didn't take him long to realize that he was separated from his contractor a while ago. 

"….Rosette?"

A harsh wind kicked some dust away that he could see apparently the unconscious apostles, lying on the cold brick stone safe and sound. His muscles relaxed a bit before he gazed on the form like shadow, hidden by the fog by dust. A cold hoarse low voice like whisper sounded amidst the silver blinding mist with a great force of demon's power rising tense on the air.

"You're searching your death." A strong hand grabbed the Pursuer's head high effortlessly. A pair of cold eyes stared at the struggling form impassively before the other demon finally surrendered its life to death.

"Chrno. Let's go!" Fetching up the apostles on his shoulders, he dragged his brother by pulling his collar. The lavender's head demon resisted though and shoved away the hand. His eyes scanned around, searching in the thick mist with gleaming worried glance.

"Rosette….She is nowhere!" An annoyed sigh escaped from the platinum head and stared down, gazing his brother intently.

"Look. We have to go first. She must be fine somewhere!"

"But!"

"Look", Ion straightened his face on the worried one "We have to walk away from this place, avoiding unwanted attention. Do you understand?" An icy chill ran down to Chrno's spine. Ion's superior was unbeatable. "We will try to obtain her later, okay?"

He just gave a simply distressed defeated nod.

* * *

A pair of cerulean eyes creaked open leisurely. She spent a long silence in the unfamiliar room and bed wordlessly. This was absolutely not her slumber room and she didn't remember being here at least once. 

"Where am I?"

She glanced on her side to the wooden door as it was suddenly opened, staring without spent time to blink even once. She had an enchanting fiery long silky hair and entered the Guest room elegantly.

"I guess you are awake now. I just think you have died as you don't sound like usual." She gave almost like a snicker smile to the golden head princess.

"Who…are you?" Tilting her head a bit, Rosette rubbed her hazy eyes lazily.

An eyebrow lifted unappreciatively. "Perhaps you have forgotten, Rosette. It has been ten years I presume."

"I don't know…." She noticed a glittering emerald stone on the matured princess back hand. The pretty women with sherry color lips rested her glance on the same place the azure orbs fascinated of.

"Do you forget? This is my charm." Her brows furrowed slightly "Why are you here?"

She glanced up, trying to think but no avail. "I don't know…Maybe I'll remember later."

A sweat drop plopped on flaming hair princess as she observed Apostle Kingdom's princess who staring far away out of the glass-stained window to her own La-la-la land.

/Did she get lost or something? But…a person like Rosette…It's impossible for her unable coming home by herself. Hmm…./

"Where is your brother?" She took steps backward, frowning. What is his name…? Uhh…."

"Joshua?" Then she started to scan the room around her with a worn out look. "I wonder where they are…?"

The frown grew deeper as she started to gesture and smile awkwardly. "They? You aren't coming by yourself then?" She threw a curious with doubt glance and shook her head leisurely. "There is no way I mistake you for strangers, there isn't many people with golden lock hair." She landed her slender finger on her chin, pondering silently.

The jewel summoner rolled her eyes as she came out for no conclusion, "I think I have to find Sister." She was about to turn her figure on her when she offered her hand with a teasing smile on Rosette. "Let's go. We'll meet my sister!"

* * *

"Onee-san! Emergency!" The door was slammed opened that was loud enough to kill birds. Another lady stood up in the middle of her bedroom with half smile when she covered her ear with her hand. Her cobalt dress rustled softly as she straightened herself up from her mahogany chair which furnished by several sapphires. 

"Stella, what's wrong?" She tossed her brown cover book on her chair, approaching for her only little sister when she caught a glimpse of golden hair maiden at her younger sister's back. She smiled warmly and faced Rosette welcomingly.

She bowed forward and greeted courteously, "Hello, Princess Rosette. Do you still remember? I'm Princess Fiore." Stella interrupted her sister's greeting and grabbed her shoulders abruptly. "This is the problem! She has gone from her kingdom for years and then when I find her in the city, she doesn't recognize me!"

Fiore was stunned, half taken back and she responded her sister with an innocence smile. "Don't you think it's normal not to recognize the person you haven't seen for years? You have changed a lot better too, Stella."

"Sister…" Stella was amazed and fluttered a bit by her sister's word but she promptly shook her head. Fiore started to wonder if it was going to rain since Stella was so unease about her childhood friend…errmm…foe? Stella and Rosette were always quarreled as if there would be a great storm as they met in their childhood. That reminiscing brought a small chuckle unconsciously to Fiore.

"No! It's not like that!" She paused for a moment. "I guess she is kinda…lost?"

Fiore was solemn in an instant before she stared on Stella, then to Rosette's weary face. "Rosette…"

Rosette glanced up swiftly as she could hear her name being called. "Ah…Yes?"

"Don't you think that you're shopping too far that you have to come up to our Kingdom?" She smiled serenely as Stella abruptly fell on the floor with a big sweatdrop on her head.

"SISTER! It's impossible that she comes here only to shop!"

Rosette moved aside a little as her head started to ring. Fiore gave her best angelic beam, replying gently.

"But I thought Rosette really loved the gun since her childhood that sold on the Black Market in our Kingdom?"

"Don't provide her an immoral idea!"

Stella's face grew dimmer and closer to her sister's. "Onee-san, don't you think that it has been too long since your last investigation for the information about that Black Market in our territory!"

"Maa…maa…Calm, Stella. You're too serious. Of course I have done it."

Stella turned her back on Fiore and enthusiastically clenched her hand up, encouraging. "Then we shall wipe it out soon! And confine that…" A light tap was on her shoulder and she shuddered faintly as she witnessed her sister's soft giggle. She opened a pretty casket on her hands which seemed containing something valuable within.

"Here…I visited that Black Market before and I caught a glance on a pretty necklace for you out of the blue. What do you think?" A string of pearl waved circling and shone with mystifying glow in front of the crimson eyes.

Stella was dumfounded.

"What…did you say?"

"Ara…Can't you hear me clearly? I visited the Black Market several weeks ago and I bought this necklace for you." She said again and paused hesitantly as she saw an overcast tempest above her sister's skull. "It's a bit too earlier for your birthday but…"

"We have to eliminate this prohibited market as the princess, no, the heirs of Jewel Kingdom! But onee-san….for my sake…you…!"

Stella huffed profoundly, trying to reinstate her self-control and rested her palm on her forehead.

"Oh well….thanks, Onee-san…Anyway, where is that illegal market?" Stella gained her guts once again and was set to take down anyone on her way.

"Oh, you see…since you want to annihilate that market that badly, so I summoned my jewel spirit to wipe out that place once I completed my business."

It was as if a hundred tons of stone struck Stella that she kneeled on the floor in dreadful mood. Somehow Fiore felt that she had said something wrong but she didn't recognize what it was as she attempted to pat on her sister's hair tentatively.

* * *

"So…You lose her?" Sheda wagged her tail unappreciatively. "In that city?" 

"I'm sorry…" Chrno lowered his gaze, founding that cold floor was more interesting to look that certain sharp cat eyes. The cat demon shook her head gently as she gazed on her brother who had blamed himself for a whole accident occurred on Rosette on him.

"No, it's okay. She should be fine somewhere." She stated firmly. "Besides, she will be fine as long as she doesn't meet the Pursuer as she is a human."

"Do you think you can detect for her presence?" Aion shoved back his white long jacket, rustled as he leaned himself to the room wall. His silver bangs met the bridge of his nose as he lowered his head into his thought. He should regroup to retrieve the blonde princess back before those apostles awaken from their slumber. He didn't wish for any frantic movement as response when the chosen ones realized that they had lost their sister.

"I will try."

"Can't we try a risk for going down once again to find her?" Chrno winced at his husky voice. He didn't want to sound like an annoying demon that could only mourn for anything that had happened, but his voice even seemed to betray him.

"Maybe. But not today." The platinum haired demon shrugged as he brought himself away from the wall, watching all his six brothers and sisters, bound by desire and fate. "We will have to take a good plan before trying any drastic. Leave it to me."

Not even one of them objected, nodded firmly with faith on him.

Chrno straightened himself before he brushed some dust off from his red jacket, wasn't pleased by the painful knot in his stomach that kept bugging him since he lost his contractor. "I'm going to look at those two."

The rest of Sinners rested flitting worry glances before they hid their human feeling in the silhouette of the dawned crimson sunset in infinite distance horizon. Chrno didn't even try to hide his amusement on his friends, his lips curved up with gratitude smile, sparred a consoling glance to each of them before he closed the door behind him with a silent click.

"I can feel it…She must be fine…" He clamped his lids together, clutched his chest with small beam when he leaned on the warm door with a sigh. "I'll find you…" He gazed up promptly with direct determined stare before he strode down the passage of Eden with new will to move on steadily. "Certainly."

* * *

The blonde princess jerked her head up and touched the glass window, wavering lightly as if it was going to break when she made a small contact with it. Gazing far through the window, she could see the beauty of setting sun in the edge of world, but she didn't even seem interested in such sight instead whispered inaudibly even to herself that caused hazy mist on the glass of her breath. 

"Rosette?" The auburn haired summoner asked softly as she noticed a sudden gesture the blond had made. She wondered in long silence what was inside the golden locks head which used to have a cheerful and teasing girl inside that vessel. "Anything wrong?"

Rosette blinked leisurely while she turned her face on the worried one, locking her azure lifeless orbs on the flickering ones. "I thought I heard him…" She lowered her gaze, shunning any contact to her eyes. "But when I look around, I find nothing. Maybe it's just my imagination."

"Him?" Stella managed to keep her voice low and careful.

Rosette hid her cloudy orbs behind her lids with a stern icy note before revealed them, brought shiver to Stella. "Him…the one I can't even remember."

She continued staring out, watching patiently with no interest at the bathing bloody light which died after flitting ephemeral hours to a dark sky with an ivory shy moon amidst glinting brightened star.

* * *

Ergh…I could say that most of characters here are OOC…sorry. I've gone insane! HAHAHA! Rosette is weak for a moment, Chrno is like a wimp, Ion's too cheerful, Fiore is a kinda slow princess and Stella is almost like Rosette's copy! I'm sorry, Moriyama-sensei…XP And for Az and Joshua fans…sorry, I just love to make them a couple. Review please and let me know that this story is still alive. Lol. 

Great gratitude for:

Evilanimeblond22: Arigatou:DThanks to you to review me and helping me in proofread this fic!

Zilleniose: Ara…don't cry. I actually try to cheer the story a little bit more because I'm in sugar high! BWAHAHA! Lol. I am bored that I have gone insane!

Arabella Silverbell: Thanks a lot:DSome people do flame me though since I update quite slow! Lol. But I love their flames! I feel so loved! Thanks, minna! It helps me a lot to surpass my writer block. Okay! This chapter is also existed thanks to you, Arabella-san!

Kougakisser-Ayameflamer : I leave it as cliffy as possible…because…I love to torture my readers! AHAHAH! Such an evil writer I am! Kidding. But I can't promise that I won't leave my chapters without any cliffy though

Prayer Angel: Thanks! That is a relief…yeah…I should learn more how to write better Thanks for your comment! It's good for me:D

Flying Phoenix: Let' see….. Yeah…kinda depressing…but just read more and you will read a bit more cheerful chapter I'm bit tired of writing angst for a moment. XD

Lafine : Thanks, Lafine-san! And also I have opened the site of writing tutorial! Thanks! It helps a lot! I hope my writing skill will improve a little. Though I don't feel any improvement though…T.T Sorry that lately we lost contact as I drowned myself in learning Japanese. I will contact you soon. :D

Infinitis: WAIIII!. Another fans of Tsubasa! You can tell that I'm a bit inspired from it but I try to make a different plot. No worries…I have planned all the way so that you won't be bored reading a similar story I hope….I don't plan to make the same story though.

Kaolith: As you wish. Here is the newest update

RuByMoOn17: Thanks! Here I come!

Ephi: Yeah…thanks a lot I like to make them to be together nicely. Ehehe….so there are so many who realize my lacking writing skill…ehehe…rubbing head sheepishly I surely have to learn more…XD

Chrno-Crusade1: Thanks! I will try to put this story in refrigerator that it will be cooler! XD Bad joke. Don't take me seriously! lol. Read the note above! I'm in sugar high!.

VanRulesFanelia: Ohohoho! I'm born as a cruel writer:Deck….sorry for that…I don't think that there will be someone who wait that eagerly….XP Sorry…I'll try to update sooner! Please spare my life! I will surely update:D lol. Murder? Then I'll give you a suggestion. Why don't you just kill my teachers who give me piles of home works and tests? XD Thanks! Here is the update!

Lilith : Thanks for your understanding. It does really encourage me! . Arigatou! bow bow Sigh…after along pause…

xXChocaholicXx: Hehehe:D I remember, I remember!. Don't worry at all! Here's my bribery on you so don't kill me. XD

Mahichu: Sorry for a slow update! Ugh...hitting herself I really should update sooner.

pyro the dark angel: Thanks for the review. :D Whether Rosette will remember again or not, keep on reading and find your answer. :D well…I can't answer either since I don't plot till the end. Ehehee…Rubbing her head sheepishly

fire and napalm: Thanks for your understanding XD Well, I shall work hard so you can understand my chapter easily. Thanks for your comment :D It really encourages me!

Taylor: Humm? I lost some words? Sorry…though I don't know where Please bear with my bad English. bow . I'm not mad. I know that I still have to improve my English. Thanks for your comment .

JasmineScent85: Hello there! Thanks for reading and your review! I really appreciate that. XD (glomps Jasmine)

Tora Macaw: Euh…thanks!. anyway, I really love your Tactics fics! I wonder if you will update it soon…Well…for the description, I get a really big help from a friend, Nightelfcrawler. It's really not based on my writing skill…. She wrote wonderfully!. I greatly recommended her fics. .

Sarcasm: OH dear…I thought no one would even notice that it hasn't been updated for a whole year. cringe Sorry! I thought I would never ever write again, but at least now I live once again:D Wait for other chapter, ne? Glad that at least someone notice this fic though. :P

A: Thanks for your compliment! XD I'm really honored for at least being one of the good ones from your point of view.

SakK: Aww…thank you for your understanding:D I'm glad that you still find this story interesting due to bad English and grammar. XD (glomps SakK)

Thanks, guys! It's like miracle to me to get this many reviews. I love you all! . throwing Chrno-shape's chocolate And mostly tell me about my bad English, thanks to remind me of that. I shall improve for better! Hope you will encourage me for further:D Anyway, is there anyone who knows how to use symbols on fic like star or percent?


End file.
